Breaking The Habit
by I Bleed Copper And Blue
Summary: What if the Inuyasha gang meets the Inuyasha gang from a different dimension? See what happens to Inuyasha's rosary! Kagome lives past the first chapter! Used to be named Kagome's Friends
1. A New Half Demon

Legal Dislclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything else!

**Kagome's Friends**

**Chapter 1:**

**A New Half Demon**

"Damn you Naraku!" Inuyasha screamed as Naraku hit Kagome with one of his tentacles. Inuyasha wasn't fast enough to get to Kagome and Naraku was successful it severely injuring Kagome. "Kagome I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you!" Inuyasha said with a tear in his eye.

"I'll leave you with the pain of you losing your love!" Naraku snarled.

Inuyasha ignored him. "Kagome I have to confess, I love you! I have for a long time now!" Inuyasha yelled, "Not that it matters!" Inuyasha picked Kagome up.

"Inu...yasha?" Kagome said in pain.

"You're alive!" Inuyasha said, he relieved more than anything else. "We need to get to Keade, the village isn't to far!" Inuyasha ran to Keade's village as fast as his legs will let him! He quickly made his way there and found Keade very quick. "Keade, Kagome's badly hurt, can you help her?"

"Let me see," Keade answered. She looked at Kagome's wounds, and she knew. "Sorry Inuyasha there is nothing I can do".

Inuyasha hated this, he wanted to kill Naraku, he wanted to be with Kagome, he wanted her to love him as much as he loved her!

"My era!" Kagome whispered.

"Kagome you're hurting yourself each time you speak!" Inuyasha snarled, and it hit him, what about the healers in her era? Could they do something about it? Inuyasha went at full sprint for the well. He feared for her life. He made his way there in record time. He jumped down it ignoring the demon that tried to attack them the demon was way to slow to keep up! He ran inside Kagome's house and found Kagome's mother.

"Where are the healers in your era?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

"Kagome," she said, she was in shock seeing her daughter injured like that.

"Wench, answer me!" Inuyasha screamed.

"There at hospitals," she said, "I'll phone to get an ambulance! They come and get her!"

"Get on my back, we'll take her this way!" Inuyasha said, "Just tell me which way to go!"

"Alright," She answered, she got on his back and Inuyasha took off for the hospital. Inuyasha jumped from to building to building, not caring if anyone seen him, Inuyasha even landed on a light post, knocking it over on to the street, stopping traffic. And most definitely attracting attention! Inuyasha made what an ambulance would do in a half hour in about fifteen minutes. Kagomes's mother screamed almost the entire time. He landed at a entrance, right in front of a nurse.

"What the fuck!" she screamed.

"Please!" Kagome's mother yelled, as she got off of Inuyasha. "My daughter has been seriously injured!"

She kept screaming and Inuyasha grabbed and shook her out of her trance. "Ohh right follow me!" She moved into the hospital very quickly clearing the path for Kagome. Kagome by this time was unconscious, and on the verge of...

"Get her surgery immediately!" a doctor yelled very quickly after checking her condition. They ran her into the surgery room, and a nurse came to Inuyasha and Kagome's mother very quickly.

"She has a rare blood type, and we don't have enough," she regretfully said.

"What about my blood, it's worth a try at least!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Follow me!" she said. And she directed him to a laboratory. "Let me test your blood just show me your arm without your clothes!"

"Alright," Inuyasha replied, and did as told!

"A doctor will be here in minutes to find out!" she said, and they left.

Inuyasha was directed to a waiting room with Kagome's mother. Inuyasha couldn't sit down, He walked back and forth, anyone that got in his way , knocking them into the wall, into the tables, into anything else that there was there! It only took a moment before a doctor came in. "Ms. Higurashi, can you come with me?" he asked.

"What about me your not forcing me to stay here!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Sorry, only her parents can say otherwise!" the doctor replied.

"Then he comes," Ms. Higurashi said.

He led Ms. Higurashi and Inuyasha back to the laboratory. "I'm sorry, we are on las of the blood, but we might have a solution," he said, "But it's risky!"

What is it!" Ms. Higurashi asked.

"His blood!" he said, "It's the right blood type, and free from disease, but there is something in it. I do not know how she would react to it. It could kill her! But there is little we could do other wise! We have to ask your permission to use it, it's your choice".

"It looks like we have little choice!" Ms. Higurashi answered, "I'm giving permission for you to try it".

"Alright," he said and immediately left the room. And a nurse came in and directed them back into the waiting room.

They waited several hours and the doctor came back in. "Ms. Higurashi Follow me," he said, normally he was moving with haste, but this time he had his head to the ground, and had to force every word out. Ms. Higurashi and Inuyasha followed him. He went into the room that Kagome was in. "I'm sorry she's dead!" he said, "Five minutes after with we injected his blood into her! It's still reacting with her system!"

Inuyasha stood there silent, he tried to do something... anything! But couldn't! All he was able to do is to cry! Ms. Higurashi fell to her knees, she couldn't believe that her daughter was dead! They stayed there for hours, and inevitably left for home.

"Her friends should know!" Ms. Higurashi said.

"Yes they should," Inuyasha said, "I'll tell her friends in my era, and you yours alright".

"Alright," Ms. Higurashi answered, "I'm going to tell them in person, I will not phone them! It would not be right!"

"I'm going back to my era now, I'll be back soon!" Inuyasha said. Inuyasha walked to the well, and jumped down it. He seen Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Keade waiting by the well.

"Is Kagome okay?" Shippo asked Inuyasha the very seconds he jumped out of the well. Inuyasha didn't answer. "Is she!" Inuyasha hit him. Sango and Miroku knew simply by the look on Inuyasha's face.

"Shippo, she died," Inuyasha said.

They all stayed quiet, all of them were very worried, and their worst fear was realised. Kagome died, and there nothing anyone of them could do!


	2. Rebirth

(A/N): Italics are Inuyasha's thoughts.

**Chapter 2:**

**Rebirth**

"I don't get it! The blood is changing her! She is making some very strange changes inside and out! How the hell the hell did she get a tail? Her finger nails are now more like claws, her eyes have changed, and those ears, she look more like a dog now! Her muscles are getting by far stronger than any human, yet it isn't bulging out, her muscles looks the same! Her bodies is a lot more resilient! I'm not sure how much it would take to even harm her! But what good are these if it kills you! But... we really had no other choice, we needed more of that type of blood, and that's all we had! If we didn't try it she would of died anyways! Damn it!" the doctor yelled when he got home. He woke everyone in the house and a couple other people as well.

"She died soon after the doctors put some of my blood," Inuyasha said trying not to break under the pain of losing Kagome! His voice changed without control, he was visibly forcing out every word.

A thought went through Keade's mind when Inuyasha said how Kagome died, "Inuyasha can you and you alone follow me".

"Why," Inuyasha asked.

Keade ignored the comment.

"Old Hag," Inuyasha said, "Why should I follow you!"

"You are going to go to her funeral right?" Keade asked.

"Yes," Inuyasha replied.

"If anyone in her era see some of your features, they'll think that you killed her," Keade said.

"I didn't kill her!" Inuyasha snarled, "I tried to save her but I was to slow!"

"Yes I know that," Keade replied, "They won't though! This would just make it so there are less questions!"

"Okay what is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Just stay patient," Keade said, "It's something to hide your demonic features. Come back in two hours".

Keade went into her hut and two hours later she came back out, and Inuyasha waited there. "Here one for you, and one for Kagome". Keade handed Inuyasha a bracelet and a necklace to Inuyasha.

"Why does Kagome need one?" Inuyasha asked.

"The demon blood has killed her," Keade said, "It's changing her into a half demon, and when it's done she will be revived!"

"Really," Inuyasha said almost immediately.

"Yes," Keade replied, "But, if she will remember anything is a different story".

"Great," Inuyasha sarcastically said, _If she doesn't remember, it will almost the same thing as her being dead! "How long do those changes take?"_

"Usually around a day," Keade said, "I cannot be sure though. I've only heard about this, I have seen it first hand!"

"In other words Kagome might not come back to life!" Inuyasha muttered.

"Try to act like we never had this conversation," Keade asked.

"Alright," Inuyasha replied.

Inuyasha went back through the well back to the shrine. Before he went in her took a sniff a realized that more people than just Kagome's family were in the house. So he put his bracelet on and he look like he does when he's human. He walked in the front door and he seen the friends that Kagome was often with in her era.

"Who are you?" one of them asked.

"Inuyasha," Inuyasha replied, "Who are you?"

"I'm Eri, this Yuki, that's Ayumi, and he is Hojo?" Eri said.

"How do you know Kagome?" Ayumi asked.

"None of your business!" Inuyasha snarled. They left it at that no one talked for a long period of time. They all just sat there, all in a deep state of thought.

About a day after.

The phone rang and Ms. Higurashi answered it, "Hello?"

"Hello this is Doctor Watannabe," he said, "Can you come down to the hospital as quick as possible? Something has happened!"

"Sure," Ms. Higurashi answered. She hanged up and went to the hospital.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked.

"To the hospital," Ms. Higurashi answered.

"I'm coming," Inuyasha said.

"Alright, hurry up!" Ms. Higurashi said.

"What about us?" Eri asked.

"Either stay here, or go home!" Ms. Higurashi answered.

Ms. Higurashi went outside, "You just had to human again didn't you?"

"Huh," Inuyasha said.

"Your in your human form again," Ms. Higurashi said.

Inuyasha took off his bracelet. "What were you saying?"

"I really what to get there quick," Ms. Higurashi pleaded, "Can we go the way we went yesterday?"

"Sure," Inuyasha replied, "Get on my back".

Ms. Higurashi climbed onto Inuyasha's back, and Inuyasha took off, but this time he was cautious about being seen. It took longer than the previous trip but Inuyasha wasn't in anywhere near the need for getting there as fast as he could. When he got there he landed in an alleyway near and put his bracelet back on, and they walked into the hospital. And Doctor ­­­­­ Watannabe was waiting for them.

"What is it?" Ms. Higurashi asked.

"Follow me," said. They followed him to the room where Kagome was.

"I can't explain it!" said. He decided to leave them alone.

"It can't be!" Ms. Higurashi said.

Inuyasha walked up to her "Kagome do you remember who we are?"

"Inuyasha, of course I remember you?" Kagome said, "What happened to me?"

"Naraku attacked you!" Inuyasha answered.

"No, I already know about that!" Kagome said, "What with the changes to my body?"

"I'll explain that later!" Inuyasha said, "Here I have a gift for you". And Inuyasha placed the necklace around her neck.

"Thank you," Kagome said, "But I thought that you thought that I was dead?"

"Keade figured out what was happening," Inuyasha said quietly.

Doctor Watannabe "It'll probably take a while for that injury to heal, and she needs her sleep. So I'm going to ask you if leave."

"Alright," Ms. Higurashi said. Ms. Higurashi and Inuyasha left the hospital and decided to walk home.

"She will be fully healed by tomorrow!" Inuyasha said.

"What?" Ms. Higurashi asked.

"She's a half demon now, she heals faster than humans," Inuyasha said.

"How'd she turn into a half demon?" Ms. Higurashi asked.

"When they injected her with my blood," Inuyasha answered.

"Great," Ms. Higurashi said sarcastically.

"Hey, it will take a hell of a lot more to harm her now!" Inuyasha said.

"And she will never get pregnant!" Ms. Higurashi said.

"What," Inuyasha said.

"'Half-breeds' regardless of who they are sterile," Ms. Higurashi said.

"What!" Inuyasha said.

"I thought you already knew that," Ms. Higurashi said, "There are very few exceptions to that rule!"

It took them a while before they made it to the shrine.

"Well?" they all asked in unison, "What was it about?"

"Kagome's alive," Ms. Higurashi said.

(A/N):

Inugirl120:Thank you for your review! Thank you for putting my story in your favourite story list and story alert list just like all the others

IttleBit InuFan: Thank you for your story. I'm sorry about your grandparents. Thank you for putting this story in your favourite story/author list. Thank you for putting my story in your story/author alert list.

Rasmus: Thank you for your review! Thank you for putting this story in your favourite story/author list!

DarkAngelPrincess24: Thank you for review!


	3. Friends Who Were Forgotten About

**Chapter 3:**

**Friends Who Were Forgotten About**

The next day the phone rang and Ms. Higurashi answered it, "Hello?"

"Hello, this is Doctor Watannabe," he said, "I seriously don't know how, but she is ready to go home! But I should ask you if she can stay here for a while, so we can examine her? So..."

"No!" Ms. Higurashi said, "You cannot!"

"You sure?" Doctor Watannabe asked, "It could save many lives!"

"Yes I'm sure, you cannot use my daughter as a lab rat!" Ms. Higurashi said, "I'm coming to get her right now!" Ms. Higurashi put the phone down, and ended the conversation right there!

"Who was that?" Inuyasha asked.

"The hospital phoned, and said that we can bring Kagome back home now!" Ms. Higurashi answered.

"Then let's go," Inuyasha said. And they left for the hospital, they made good time getting there, and signed her out, and left.

"This necklace was supposed to stop all demonic traits, right?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"No, it hides and demonic features. And your strength, but your sense of smell seems to stay," Inuyasha answered.

"I figured that one out," Kagome said, "How can you stand some of having a nose that sensitive? It's been driving me nuts at times!"

"I know how to use it better," Inuyasha said, "Once we get back to the feudal era I show how to control it better, and the same goes with all off the other powers you possess".

"Thank you!" Kagome replied.

"Feh," Inuyasha responded, "Anything so I don't have to save you as much!". Inuyasha then thought, 'I like it when have to save Kagome!'.

"What do you think the odds of me getting mad at you for saying that?" Kagome asked.

"Around the same as the other option," Inuyasha answered.

When they got home, Ayumi, Eri, Yuki, and Hojo were there waiting for her.

"Hey, how's it going?" Kagome asked.

"Worried, because of you!" Eri said.

"I don't know what to say," Kagome said.

"Hey why don't we all go to WacDonald's and get something to eat," Ayumi said trying to avoid what could into a very emotional scene.

"Sure why not," Kagome said, "Inuyasha are you going to come?"

"Sure," Inuyasha answered, "As long as they don't squeal or any other high pitch noise!"

"Good luck!" Yuki said.

"They are just joking," Kagome said, "Let's just get going!"

They left for WacDonald's and Eri, Yuki, and Ayumi squealed almost the entire way there. Inuyasha stayed a ways behind them because of it. Kagome was with them talking as well, but after a little bit of squealing and went back with Inuyasha, "Hearing isn't affected by the neck lace!" Kagome said.

"Yeah I know!" Inuyasha answered.

"You know Inuyasha, we could sneak off," Kagome quietly said, "I want to see our friends in your era right now anyways!"

"Shit," Inuyasha said, trying to keep his voice down.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"They think your dead!" Inuyasha answered, "I forgot to tell them!"

"Hmmm, we could scare the living shit out of them!" Kagome said, laughing a little bit, "No that would be to mean!"

"Let's go then," Inuyasha said just after a louder squeal from Eri.

"Yes, let's go," Kagome replied.

They left with out being seen, and quickly made their way back to the shrine. They didn't waste any time and went straight to the well and jumped through it! They got out of the well on the other side and Inuyasha took off his bracelet.

"Kagome, wait taking of your neck lace for a moment," Inuyasha said.

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"To show them all at once," Inuyasha answered.

"Sure," Kagome replied.

"Sango, and Miroku are at the village," Inuyasha said.

"Let's go then," Kagome replied. Inuyasha and Kagome walked to Keade's village and Shippo caught up with them.

"Inuyasha you jackass! You said Kagome died!" Shippo yelled, "We all been very sad since you told us that and here she is alive! Why would you say something so cruel?"

"Shippo, We'll answer that question when we meet Sango and Miroku," Kagome said.

Kagome and Inuyasha returned to their trip before Shippo could complain. "Hey wait up!"

Kagome, Shippo, and Inuyasha finally made it to the village and went into Keade's hut.

"Surprising development," Kagome said.

"It took your death, for them to realize their feelings for each other!" Inuyasha said.

There was Miroku and Sango still sleeping, and they were side by side naked.

"Should we wake them up or let them sleep?" Kagome asked.

A little bit of a grin came over Inuyasha's face. "Let's wake them up," said Inuyasha. Inuyasha grabbed Miroku's staff and started to poke Sango and Miroku with it.

"What!" Miroku and Sango said.

"We have something to tell you once you get some clothes on," Kagome said.

"Kagome?" Sango said. Both Sango and Miroku were speechless. Inuyasha and Kagome left the hut and allowed them to dress themselves.

"We're dressed now explain!" Sango ordered, "Why is Kagome here if she's dead? Or was it some sort of cruel joke?"

"It wasn't a joke," Kagome said, "For a while I was actually dead!"

"They have the ability to bring the dead back to life?" Miroku asked.

"No," Kagome answered, "I think Inuyasha's blood had something to do with it".

"What do you mean?" Sango asked.

"I think it really was a very deep coma or something," Kagome said, "For the changes".

"What changes?" Shippo asked.

"These," Kagome said as she took off her necklace and revealed her demonic features. Shippo, Miroku, and Sango jumped back.

"What the..., how did that happen?" Sango asked.

"When the doctors injected me with some of Inuyasha's blood," Kagome said, "I think the demon blood did something, and it changed my body".

Keade came hearing Kagome's words, "Yee child is right about her changes".

"How did you know?" Miroku asked.

"Couple days ago, before Kagome was revived," Keade answered.

"What! You didn't tell us about this! How could you?" Sango yelled.

"I heard stories about that, but haven't seen it before Kagome," Keade answered, "There was no way of knowing for sure!"

"Yeah right sure," Sango said sarcastically.

"Kagome, tomorrow we're going to head out to look for Totosai," Inuyasha said.

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"Half demons are not liked that much," Inuyasha said, "You aren't armed good enough".

(A/N): Hehe, I severely modified the what was going to happen in this story! Read the story Night Hounds from Death Boo, it isn't popular, but it deserves to be more popular!

Inugirl120: Thank you for your review! Ohh by the way when you submitted your review, you made a typo in your e-mail address. Just to let you know.

InuyashaFan695: Thank you for putting my story in your story alert list!

PetPeeves12: -Thank you for your review! Your review for chapter two might have some insight for the future chapters. Yes Kagome probably would have a human night, and for that matter, probably would also have that full demon defect! But, what if Kagome does not have the same night as Inuyasha to turn human, and I don't do Kagome/Koga, Kagome/Hojo, or Kagome/Sesshoumaru, so that will not work. I say the odds of it being different nights would be 50/50. But this story it will be the same night. I'm not bashing what you said, I'm just a little eccentric at times.

-What do you think, Kagome probably would use some of Inuyasha's techniques, considering Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru have the same father. Kagome might be able to use some of Sesshoumaru's techniques, Sesshoumaru's whip for example!

-This is probably the longest response I ever given! (I think)


	4. New Weapons and Some Lessons

**Chapter 4:**

**New Weapons and Some Lessons**

"Why do I need to be better armed?" Kagome asked.

"Because most demons, and humans do not like half demons!" Inuyasha answered, "Your lucky in that you had a human childhood! You didn't have to run for your life!"

"..." Kagome tried to apologize but she couldn't.

"Don't worry about my childhood, Kagome! It's over and done with!" Inuyasha said trying to relieve the tension, "Anyways, I know you! I seen you wanting to be able to do more in battle, and I do not know how spiritual powers work, but I do know how to help you with your demonic powers!"

"Yeah, I guess your right," Kagome said, "I was just wanting to hear your explanation".

"And we are going half to get you something armour or something," Inuyasha said, "I won't let you fight with the clothes you have right now!"

"Why did you let me wear these clothes before then?" Kagome asked.

"You can't really avoid anything, I normally had to grab you and carry you out of the way," Inuyasha answered, "Armour would of only made it harder for me to carry you. As well as you'll likely push yourself into thicker fighting, and there is a possibility of your opponent doing something... how should I say this... put it this way, a majority of opponents will be men. And some could be like Miroku!"

"Yeah your right," Kagome replied.

Mornings the next day.

"Sango, Miroku, aren't you coming with us?" Kagome asked.

"No, sorry," Sango answered, "We have ummm, something we need to do".

"I'm still...," Shippo was saying before Miroku sat on top of him.

"What was that for?" Kagome asked.

"Ahhh, nothing...," Miroku said.

"Sure," Kagome said with some sarcasm, and with a little confusion.

"Feh," Inuyasha snorted, "Kagome, are you ready to go?"

"Yes, " Kagome said. Kagome and Inuyasha left.

"Inuyasha how long do think it will take?" Kagome asked.

"Around three days to get there, about two, or three days there, and three days back," Inuyasha answered, "Try and catch me!" Inuyasha broke into a sprint, and Kagome followed as fast as she could, she was significantly faster than she was, but no where as near as fast as Inuyasha was.

"Why are you doing this?" Kagome asked.

"To help you adjust to your new powers," Inuyasha answered.

"I'll catch up with just wait and see!" Kagome yelled.

"No you won't," Inuyasha replied, slowing down to let Kagome catch up a little moment. They continued for a couple hours. Kagome and Inuyasha were starting to get tired, and Inuyasha stopped. Kagome was still going fast and ran run into Inuyasha. They hit each other and tumbled onto the ground and Inuyasha laid on top of Kagome. "Do know how to stop, Wench?"

"I don't know," Kagome replied, "Do you know how to off of me?"

Both of their faces turned a little red and Inuyasha jumped off. "You need to get faster," Inuyasha said, "But our endurance is better than I thought it would be. But it still has some work to get up the level it should be at!"

"Do you mean that as an insult, or a compliment?" asked Kagome.

"It's the truth," Inuyasha answered, "Now let's back to the trip".

Two days later. When they reach Totosai.

"Totosai," Kagome yelled.

"What are you two doing here," Totosai asked, "And how did Kagome become a half demon?"

"I was injured, and Inuyasha blood mixed in with mine," Kagome answered.

"We need to get her some new weapons," Inuyasha answered.

Totosai stood there and thought for a moment. "Alright, Kagome come here and open your mouth," Totosai said, "Inuyasha I'll be taking a tooth from you as well". Kagome did as told, and Inuyasha stood back for a moment, sighed, and also did as told. Totosai went and took a fang from both Kagome and Inuyasha. "Come back in four days," Totosai said, "And her weapons will be built".

"Alright," Inuyasha said, "We won't be far, I still have to show Kagome to make better use of her powers". With that, Kagome and Inuyasha went of for more training. In of which Inuyasha did something each and every day, to help Kagome with her new found demonic powers. So far he made her chase him, and he didn't let himself get to far ahead. She had shown lots of improvement with her speed, and her endurance. But she hasn't even tried to jump at the height of Inuyasha's abilities, and still is having trouble's using her nose properly.

"I'm going ahead to set up camp," Inuyasha said.

"Wait for me!" Kagome answered.

"No," Inuyasha said, "Take your time! When you get there, everything should be ready!"

"But...," Kagome replied, but Inuyasha was already gone. Kagome shrugged, and continued on walking towards the camp. after a little while, she when she found the camp, and seen everything except what they going to eat. She also found a note with her name on it.

_Kagome,_

_Yet another lesson, try and find me, I'm not to far off! It should be to hard!_

_Inuyasha_

"This proves it! Probably another stuttering scene, seems like every moment that we've been alone, with exception of this trip, he been stuttering and trying to say something. He's been doing that for like what a month," Kagome said to herself. She went of looking for him. She tried to refrain from calling out his name, he would of just left. So she had to use her nose and her ears. It was hours before she found Inuyasha, and that was because Inuyasha got a little to bored and came for her.

"Wench," Inuyasha yelled, "What would you do if I didn't come for you? Would you be able to find your way back if you had to use your nose? I've been waiting in the same spot not far from the camp, and you head of in the total opposite direction!"

"Sit," thump Kagome yelled.

"Okay I deserved that," Inuyasha replied, "But we are going to work on that for a while!"

Four days later.

All Kagome and Inuyasha did was Inuyasha teaching Kagome how to track different smells better.

"We're back!" Inuyasha said.

"Good," Totosai answered, "Kagome come here".

"Sure," Kagome answered. Kagome came over and Totosai gave her what looked like a large knife. Not a sword but a knife!

"What the hell is that?" Inuyasha yelled, "Next try making a sword!"

"Kagome take it out of it's sheath," Totosai retaliated. Kagome unsheathed the knife and it transformed into a very long sword! Around eight feet long!

"It's called the Kamigawa," Totosai said, "It can cut through anything, and it will not seem like your cutting through anything".

"Nice," replied Kagome.

"Show me your right arm," Totosai ordered.

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"The other weapon I created," Totosai answered. Kagome stuck her arm out an and Totosai attached a large shield on it. "It's called the Seritio. It cannot be damage, it can take any attack and not even a dent will occur! I made sure that you can hold your bow, fire with it, and place another arrow. And you should be able to see through it"

"Alright," Kagome said, "How do you take it off?"

"Concentrate," Totosai answered, "You have to concentrate to summon it, for it to be off. You have to concentrate to summon it as well".

"Let's see," Kagome muttered. She concentrated and it left, she concentrated and she summoned it again. "Nice, these will do nicely! Thank you for these!"

(A/N):

InuGirl120: Thank you for your review!

PetPeeves12: Thank you for your review! Meh, she is still going to use Sesshoumaru's whip. How about this logic: Since Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru have the same father, wouldn't they have at least some of the same attacks. I think Inuyasha would probably refuse to ever use it because of his hatred for Sesshoumaru. And vice versa.

666Loser666: Thank you for your review! Thank you for putting my story in you favourite story/Author list! Thank you for putting my story in your story/author alert list!

BlackKaosRose: Thank you for putting my story in you favourite story list!

Ayumi Ayahara: Thank you for review! Thank you for putting my story in you favourite story/author list! Thank you for putting my story in you story alert list!


	5. More Lessons and the Trip Back

**Chapter 5:**

**More Lessons and the Trip Back**

"Kagome," Totosai said, "There two thing that I must say about the Kamigawa!"

"Which are?" Kagome asked.

"Keep it with you at all times," Totosai said, "You that the Tetseiga prevents Inuyasha from turning full demon right? Your sword has the same effect for you!"

"Thank you," Kagome replied, "And the other one is?"

"There will be some swords that yours won't easily cut through," Totosai said, "With those swords, you cannot let your sword stay in contact for long periods of time, that would be risking all the lives around you!"

"I'll make sure that, that won't happen," Kagome replied.

"And I only know of a couple weapons that won't break against your sword," Totosai said, "Your shield, the Seritio, the Tenseiga, and the Tetseiga".

"Alright," Inuyasha said, "We should get back to Keade's village!"

"Yes, You're right," Kagome said, "See you later, Totosai".

"Yeah, See yeah," Inuyasha said.

"You two better not do anything stupid!" Totosai said.

Two days later.

"Finally," Inuyasha said, "You're abilities are growing, soon, with the help of instinct, you'll be as strong and as fast as I am". Inuyasha had in that two days had helped her vastly improve her use of smell, hearing, and She can follow Inuyasha dashes off to, even those incredibly high jumps that he often does. "Once we learn what attacks you have, I'll show you how to use your new weapons!"

"Inuyasha, thank you!" Kagome said, "Thank you for your helping me with my new abilities!"

"Well I doubt that you could get your abilities to their full extent without some assistance!" Inuyasha replied, "Kagome, In the next battle we should see if you still have your spiritual powers, you might of lost them".

"How than that be possible?" Kagome asked, "I am still part human".

"And your also part demon now!" Inuyasha replied, "I see it as a possibility, but nothing is for sure yet".

sniff sniff . "I think that should happen soon," Kagome said, grabbing her bow and an arrow. The demon that came was a massive bear demon.

"Give me the sacred jewel!" the bear demon yelled. Kagome took aim, and fired. The arrow hit and went through the demon, and killed it.

"Good," Inuyasha said, "It looks like your spiritual powers are still there!"

"It looks like there it yet another demon coming," Kagome said.

"Kagome, stay behind me!" Inuyasha said, "Once that wolf finds out that you're a half demon. He might try to kill you!"

"Koga wouldn't do that!" Kagome argued.

"You don't know demons that well," Inuyasha said, "But you'll see soon enough, I'll try to put that to minimum though!"

"Mutt-Face! What did you do to Kagome?" Koga yelled.

"I'm a half demon now," Kagome said, "If I didn't have Inuyasha's blood injected into me, I would be dead!"

"Inuyasha," Koga said, "Is this true?"

"Yes," Inuyasha answered.

"Then you Inuyasha will die for making Kagome a half demon, and you Kagome will also have to be killed!" Koga snarled, "All half demons should die!"

"Koga, come back to your senses!" Kagome yelled.

"Sorry, Kagome!" Inuyasha said, "All demons try to kill half demons all the time!"

Inuyasha drew his Tetseiga, and lunged at Koga. He swung the Tetseiga at him, Koga dodged and lunged at Kagome. Kagome came to her senses, she summoned her Seritio, and managed to block Koga's kick. Koga landed and went to kick Kagome and this time, he did, he knocked her unconscious, and sent her flying a distance off, and she crashed into a tree. Inuyasha used the wind scar the second that Kagome was out of range, Koga jumped to dodge it but, was hit by it. Koga was lucky though, the wind scar barely hit him, and only had a massive wound in his stomach!

"Koga, leave before I kill you!" Inuyasha ordered, "Kagome wouldn't want me to kill you so leave!" Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and picked her up.

"Put her down, and fight me!" Koga screamed.

"Feh," Inuyasha replied, "If I decided to fight you, in your condition I would easily win! Your only going to hurt yourself if you move!" Inuyasha ran off, Koga's wound was deep, and that prevented Koga from being able to even keep up with Inuyasha, and Inuyasha easily got away!

That night.

"What happened?" Kagome asked, as she finally woke.

"Koga knocked you unconscious," Inuyasha answered, "I let him go with a hurt pride, and a large wound! He even tried to continue the fight, but I decided your safety was more important! I think he was up to some sort of cheap shot or something".

"Thank you, for saving me back there," Kagome replied, "And about before that, sorry I should of believed you! I shouldn't of thought that Koga wasn't going to do that! I'm sorry!"

"Kagome, don't worry about it," Inuyasha said, "Not every change will be changes with you! Demons, and for that matter humans always reject half demons! I love you to much to let any of them try to hurt you!"

"Yeah, but...ahhh... did you just say that you love me?" Kagome asked.

"Well..., ummm..., Yeah..., I guess i did," Inuyasha replied.

Kagome was shocked. She was speechless, she tried to talk but couldn't.

"I been in love with you for a long time!" Inuyasha said, "I first realized this when dark priestess Tsubaki cursed you! I've tried to say it so many times but I couldn't!"

"Inuyasha..., I don't know what to say..., other than the fact I've been in love with you as well!" Kagome said, "Ever since I saw you with Kikyo, and I ran back to my time!"

"Then I have a question for you," Inuyasha said "One that I hope that you'll accept!"

"Go on," Kagome replied.

"Will you..., will you be my mate!" Inuyasha stuttered.

"Of course I will!" Kagome said.

(A/N): To any who has read my other story SG-Inuyasha: The Seritio and Kamigawa are the exact same minus the barriers (Seritio will only get the barrier when it's 'ultimate' technique' is used). I know that someone will inevitably say that Inuyasha is a little out of character. The reasons should be office.

Inugirl120: Thank you for your review!

PetPeeves12: Thank you for your review! Maybe I should do that to Kagome, I wasn't going to have Kagome take Inuyasha's rosary of, but that's a very tempting idea! Actually you've given me a different idea about Inuyasha's rosary, I think you would like it! It'll probably happen next chapter. As for the Inuyasha also being a priest, what do you think? Instead of purification arrows, a purification sword instead? How about Keade shows both of them, considering Kagome really doesn't know much about her powers. Thank you for such an inspiring review!

Kappei Lover: Thank you for your review! I try for originality, doing the same old plots, get boring!

666Loser666: Thank you for your review! I was planning on bringing Sesshoumaru in anyways!


	6. Inuyasha's Rosary

**Chapter 6:**

**Inuyasha's Rosary**

Inuyasha pulled her in, and he kissed her passionately. They kissed for what seemed like hours, but inevitably had to release, even half demons have to breath. Kagome started to remove her skirt, but Inuyasha stopped her.

"What, no sex?" Kagome said a little disappointed.

"Sorry, Kagome," Inuyasha replied, also a little disappointed, "Not until Naraku is dead! If he learns about our feelings towards each other, he would definitely use it to his advantage! But since you've became a half demon, I think that the task will be easier, and quicker to complete!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Kagome sighed, "A child would only stop us, and we wouldn't be able continue on our quest!"

"I have absolutely no worries about making you pregnant!" Inuyasha said, "Because I know that won't happen!

"What do you mean won't happen?" Kagome snarled.

"Your mother said that all 'half breeds' are sterile!" Inuyasha said backing off a little.

"What!" Kagome said, "Is that true!"

"I never heard of a half breed getting pregnant, or being on the other end!" Inuyasha answered, "I don't have a reason to think that she's wrong!"

"Then why can't we?" Kagome inquired.

"I wouldn't be able to not mark you if we did!" Inuyasha said, "Naraku would get the scent, and instantly know about us!"

"I guess your right," Kagome sighed.

"Don't worry, I think it will only take a maximum of a year before the final battle will occur!" Inuyasha said, "Sooner or later he will come after us, himself! And likely two or three new reincarnations, will probably come with him!"

When they got back to Keade's village.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked in Keade's hut hand in hand, and seen what probably was going to become a familiar sight. Sango and Miroku were laying together naked. They were conscious, but just laying there embracing each other.

"You do know that this is Keade's hut, don't you?" Inuyasha asked, "I'm sure that she like to be able to sleep here at least once!"

"Ohhh, Keade, and for that matter Shippo decided to live in another villagers hut until we leave!" Miroku answered.

"I wonder why," Inuyasha replied.

"Inuyasha, sit!" Kagome said.

"Alright, I'll stop," Inuyasha retaliated.

Inuyasha and Kagome left the room and allowed them to get their clothes on.

"Do you think that Inuyasha asked Kagome yet?" Sango asked.

"I think so," Miroku answered. He just had an idea, and he had an evil smirk on his face.

"Great...," Sango said sarcastically, "What perverted idea have come up this time?"

"You'll see," Miroku replied keeping the grin on his face. "Kagome, Inuyasha, we're dressed now! You can come in".

Kagome and Inuyasha walked back in.

"How was the trip?" Sango asked.

"Except for Koga showing up it was good," Kagome answered.

"He tried to ... a..., didn't he?" Miroku asked.

"Yep," Kagome answered, "But Inuyasha scared him off".

"I guess that tomorrow, we will be leaving?" Miroku asked.

"No," Inuyasha answered, "We're probably going to take another trip back to Kagome's era, and stay here for a little while, and help Kagome with her powers"

"Alright," Miroku answered.

All they had done that day was as usual. Inuyasha was helping Kagome with her powers, and the other were helping the villagers.

Miroku stayed awake until everyone had fallen asleep that night. He had made a pair sutra's with a specific effect earlier, and he went as quietly as possible towards Inuyasha. He used one on Inuyasha's rosary, and then went and used one on Kagome. He then removed anything that said that he was up to something and he headed back to where he was sleeping, and "What did you do to them?" Shippo asked

"You'll see the next time he's gets sat," Miroku answered, "Now go to sleep! We don't want to get caught, now do we"

The next morning.

Shippo sneaked up behind Inuyasha and jumped onto his head. Inuyasha struggled to get Shippo of his head for a little bit.

"Get off of me runt!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Never!" Shippo yelled back.

Inuyasha grabbed by the tail and forced him off. He then hit Shippo on the head, and was about to throw him a ways but...

"Sit!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha didn't eat the dirt like he normally does, instead he walked over to Kagome and touched her butt. "Pervert! You're getting as bad as Miroku!" And she slapped him.

"I like that change in the rosary!" Inuyasha quietly said, but forgot that Kagome's hearing was better.

"Sit!" Kagome yelled, but had already forgot about the rosary's change. "Great," Kagome sarcastically said, and decided to run for it before Inuyasha got another feel!

"That's what you did to Inuyasha last night!" Shippo said.

"What did you do this time?" Sango asked.

"I changed the effect of the rosary, so every time Kagome sits Inuyasha, he touches Kagome's butt instead of crashing to the ground!" Miroku answered, "That and if anyone says it now and Inuyasha will touch Kagome's butt!"

"Why do all those thoughts go through your head all the time?" Sango asked.

"Don't know," Miroku replied. Miroku then went and touched Sango's butt.

"You done yet?" Sango asked.

"Not really," Miroku answered.

"Get your hand off me?" Sango ordered.

"Or what?" Miroku asked.

"Or what!" Sango yelled, "Or this is going to happen!" She raised her hand in preparation to slap him. Miroku decided to let go before getting slapped.

Kagome inevitably gave up running from Inuyasha. And she let him get the feel that he appeared to go for. Inuyasha caught up and touched her butt. "Done yet?"

"What the fuck happened there?" Inuyasha said.

"It looks like the rosary changed or something," Kagome replied.

"It would be typical of Miroku to do something like that," Inuyasha said.

"He probably has the power to do that," Kagome replied, "Let's pay him a visit!"

"You can," Inuyasha replied, "I like the change".

Kagome was about to sit him, but remembered about the change this time. "I guess you would," she said. She then ran off in the direction of Miroku.

(A/N): Please, if you read this, review! This story is more likely to get a little less attention, than the other story I'm in the state of still writing, If I Die Tomorrow, but I'm getting bored with it's plot, and the plot for this story isn't boring yet!

666loser666: Thank you for your review! Just because I try to make it entertaining to both genders, doesn't mean that I'm a girl.

PetPeeves12: Thank you for your review! Actually, for this story, a barrier would make them to powerful. I know that often pull so many upgrades, and probably went overboard a couple times, but, I am trying to not make them to powerful!

xXinuyashasgirlXx: Thank you for your review!


	7. Learning to Fight

**Chapter 7:**

**Learning to Fight**

"Miroku!" Kagome screamed, "You better start running!"

"What did I do?" Miroku asked, he didn't even wait for answer, and started into a full sprint.

"Only you would something like to Inuyasha's rosary!" Kagome screamed, "Anyways, if your innocent, why are you running?". Kagome caught up and landed right in front of Miroku.

"Aahhh, Let's... ahhhh, see why," Miroku stuttered. Inuyasha caught up to them and landed in between them.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said, "If you want to get your vengeance on Miroku your going to have to knock me to the ground! If you at least do that, I'll will not stop you! I'll even prevent Sango from interfering if you do!"

"Then let's start!" Kagome replied.

"No weapons," Inuyasha said.

"Alright then!" Kagome replied.

They charged at each other with claws fully extended. Kagome went to tackle Inuyasha to the ground, but at the last second, he leaped over her, and landed. Kagome skidded to a stop. Turned around and this time she went to claw Inuyasha, but Inuyasha jumped back and avoided her claws. After a couple swipes, made a larger jump and went into a full sprint. With Kagome on his tail chasing him. Soon they reached the forest, and Inuyasha soon jumped of onto a tree branch, and jumped for branch to branch. Kagome followed suit, but she couldn't keep up that easy at that point. Inuyasha made it so he would come to an opening, and landed in it. He stopped, and waited for Kagome to catch up. Kagome finally caught and lunged from high up at him. Inuyasha jumped back a little bit and waited for Kagome to land. She landed, and he went on the attack, their hand grabbed each other, and they tried to push the other back.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, "Couldn't keep up?"

"Shut up!" Kagome replied, "Why were you running, this is supposed to be a fight!"

"Yes," Inuyasha replied, "Why fight on a surface that puts you at a disadvantage! A good number of demons will try and draw you a spot where they want to fight!"

Kagome tried to do something, and failed miserably, she tried to make Inuyasha lose his balance, she lessoned her grip, and Inuyasha went force his hand away, he went a clawed Kagome in the face, and lessoned his grip. Kagome retaliated, she did the same thing to him. Both attacks hitting, and drawing blood. They had jumped back for a moment.

"Damn that hurts!" Kagome yelled, "Couldn't you of held back on the power of your attack?"

"I did," Inuyasha replied, "But that's not the point, a little blood now, will prevent a worse situation later!"

"If I could use that word again, I would," Kagome snarled.

"I know you would," Inuyasha replied, "But you wouldn't learn anything!"

"Yeah, That's true," Kagome sighed in defeat.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said, "You know the blades of blood that I use, we should see if you have it!"

"Couldn't hurt," Kagome replied. She went and placed her hand in the cut, and allowed her hand to be soaked in the blood. And she tried to use the blades of blood. In of which, she was successful. But there was one problem, she sent it in Inuyasha's direction. Inuyasha drew the Tetseiga, and used it as shield. Until the attack stopped. He then sheathed his sword.

"Damn it," Inuyasha yelled, "We're you aiming it at me or something?"

"No," Kagome replied, "I wasn't paying attention to which direction I was using it on!"

"Feh," Inuyasha snarled, "Like it matters wench!"

Kagome got angry at the last comment and for got something. "Sit boy," Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha charged at her, Kagome remembered and allowed Inuyasha to touch her butt, she knew that she couldn't avoid it. Inuyasha then forgetting about their contest, went to kiss her. They kissed, and the second they let go, Kagome tripped, Inuyasha and fell onto the ground.

"Looks like I win!" Kagome giggled.

"Cheater!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I still won!" Kagome replied.

"Yes, you won," Inuyasha said, "I will keep my end of the bargain".

Kagome and Inuyasha ran towards Miroku, Miroku stayed at the hut thinking that he was safe. Until he seen Kagome charging towards him. He broke out into a full sprint, but he was to slow. Kagome caught up.

"Miroku," Kagome said, "What did you do to Inuyasha's rosary?"

"Nothing!" Miroku replied.

"What did you to it?" Kagome asked again, this time she shown her claws.

"I made it so he touches your butt anytime anyone says sit!" Miroku answered. Inuyasha was in hearing range of Miroku saying that and Inuyasha came and touched Kagome's butt.

"What!" Kagome screamed, "Your going to pay for that!"

"Who? Me or Miroku?" Inuyasha asked.

"Miroku!" Kagome screamed, "Change it back!"

"Miroku, don't do it!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Don't worry about it," Miroku replied, "It's powers can only be changed only once!"

smack , smack , smack , smack , smack , "Damn you!" Kagome screamed.

Miroku fell over unconscious after the fifth punch that Kagome hit him in the head.

"Well we might as well drag him back to the hut," Inuyasha said.

"No," Kagome replied, "Sango's coming this way, there is no need".

"When you used your claws there, you used the Iron Reaver Soul Stealer," Inuyasha said, "You know Sesshoumaru's whip, right. You might be able to use it"

"Really?" Kagome replied. She tried to summon the whip, and eventually was able to.

"How is that possible?" Kagome asked, "I don't see how it would be possible... Unless..."

"Yep," Inuyasha answered, "You got it right".

"Then, why don't you use it?" Kagome asked.

"Because, that bastard Sesshoumaru uses it!" Inuyasha replied.

"What next?" Kagome asked.

"Huh?" Inuyasha replied.

"You seem to always have something planned," Kagome said, "So what's next?"

"Tomorrow, I was going to give a lesson with your, new sword and shield," Inuyasha replied, "I think, Sango and Shippo want to help with that".

(A/N):

PetPeeves12: Thank you for your review!

Inugirl120: Thank you for your review!

666loser666: Thank you for review! Should I be your friend, let me think about that... why not.

FreakTurd151: Thank you for your review! Technically, Inuyasha didn't turn into a pervert, he just likes not having to eat the dirt anywhere as often!


	8. Apology

(A/N): Italics are Kagome's thoughts.

**Chapter 8:**

**Apology**

Sango ran towards Miroku once she seen that Miroku was unconscious. "Inuyasha, Kagome? What happened to Miroku?"

"Ask Miroku when he comes through," Inuyasha answered.

"You don't know what happened?" Sango asked.

"We know," Inuyasha said, "But I'm not going to answer. You're going to ask Miroku".

"Why won't you tell me?" Sango asked, "Kagome? What happened?"

"Ahh, You're going to have to ask Miroku," Kagome replied.

"Why won't you tell me?" Sango asked.

"Not allowed," Inuyasha said, "I'm going back to Keade's hut now!"

"Wait for me," Kagome replied.

"Thanks for your ohhhh, so great help with dragging Miroku back to the hut," Sango sarcastically, and quietly said.

Sango dragged Miroku back to Keade's hut with the help of a villager.

"What happened to Miroku?" Keade asked.

"I do not know!" Sango replied, "Inuyasha and Kagome know, but they won't tell me!"

"Then we'll have to wait for Miroku to wake up then," Keade replied, "Just remember this, Kagome is still adapting to her body still. In both mind and body, she'll occasionally do something that she wouldn't normally do. Just be patient with her".

"I'll try," Sango replied.

"I know you will," Keade replied, "I'm going to leave you two alone now"

"Thank you," Sango replied. Sango waited there until Miroku woke up. She waited for hours, until the evening. When Miroku finally awakened. Sango was a little relieved. "Miroku what happened to you?"

"Ahhh, don't yell!" Miroku yelled at her.

"Okay, what happened to you?" Sango said, making sure that she stayed quiet.

"I said don't yell!" Miroku yelled, "Kagome hit me! Can you just lay with me tonight, and I'll explain tomorrow. I have to much of a headache to talk right now".

Sango didn't say a word, she had just crawled up to much laid down with Miroku, and both of them fell asleep.

"Kagome, you want to back to Keade's hut, or how about a branch of the Goshinboku?" Inuyasha asked.

"Miroku probably regained consciousness, and told Sango. She is likely to be a little annoyed with us. Yeah let's go to the Goshinboku," Kagome answered.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked over to the Goshinboku, with their arms wrapped around the other. They reached it and Inuyasha jumped on to a branch of the tree, he leaned on the trunk, cross legged as usual. Kagome followed, she landed onto the same branch, she crawled towards Inuyasha, sat down in between his legs, with her back towards Inuyasha.

"Hey, Kagome?" Inuyasha said.

"Yes," Kagome replied.

"Was that a suitable punishment for Miroku?" Inuyasha said, "I mean the first purpose won't happen".

"You're just taking his side because you like this effect better," Kagome replied.

"Well, yes. But what does that doesn't matter?" Inuyasha said, "Those words still stand..."

"Yeah, but..." Kagome said, before Kagome realized that Inuyasha fell asleep. _That was unexpected! Damn it! _Kagome thought about Inuyasha's words for a while, wondering if she went a little to overboard. She tried to think about other things, what Ayami, Yuki, Eri, her mother, her grandfather were doing, but she kept on going back to those words that Inuyasha said. They tried forcing it out, and every time she did, it came back and was stronger each and every time. _Yeah I'll apologize for to Miroku tomorrow morning. I went a little to far. _Kagome inevitably fell asleep.

"Miroku," Sango said your finally awake.

"You've waited for that?" Miroku asked.

"Yes," Sango answered, "I want to know what happened to you!"

"Remember when I changed the effect of the rosary right," Miroku said, "She got a little angry with that, and hit me".

"Let me see it," Sango said. Miroku didn't say a word a showed her the spot where Kagome hit him.

"Owwww," Miroku said, "Be a little careful it still hurts!"

"Sorry," Sango answered, "It's a good thing that you did that. Even if it was perverted. It wasn't right for her to use it all those times anyways, it was to my knowledge that it was only there to prevent Inuyasha from killing Kagome. I don't think that will be a problem anymore!"

"Sango," Miroku said.

"Yes," Sango replied.

"Just don't hurt her to badly," Miroku said, "She is a friend, and I don't want to lose that friendship over this. I don't think that we should take this to seriously. I think it has something to do with Kagome turning into a half demon".

"Alright, I'll make sure I won't hurt her," Sango answered, "I'm off, Inuyasha asked me to help him with something".

"See you later," Miroku said.

"Yep, see you later," Sango replied.

"Ready for more training?" Inuyasha asked. He woke up before Kagome. He stayed still, and thought.

"I have to do something first," Kagome replied, "Alright. I won't be long".

"Sure," Inuyasha answered.

Kagome left where she was sleeping, and jumped onto the ground. Kagome ran off towards Keade's, all the way to the hut that Miroku, and Sango slept in the previous night. Kagome walked in, and Miroku seen her. Miroku tried to scramble to his feet, but kept falling. Moving backwards a little bit every time. "What are you here for?"

"I'm here to apologize," Kagome replied, "I'm sorry for what I did to you yesterday. I went a little overboard yesterday".

"That's okay," Miroku answered, "I think that it was your body changing into a half demon that did that, I don't think that you had any control over it".

"That's all I came to say," Kagome said, "I have to get back to Inuyasha. See yeah".

"Yeah see yeah," Miroku replied.

Kagome walked out, and ran back to Inuyasha. With her now being a half demon, it took her minutes. She had gotten there, and seen Sango, in her battle gown, with her Hiraikotsu, and her sword.

"Hey, ahhh, Sango," Kagome said.

"Yeah, ahhh, hi," Sango answered.

(A/N): Sorry about such a late update! Internet was down at my home. My fault it was down to.

PetPeeves12: Thank you for your review! I had a long response for you. I kind of deleted every program that didn't originally come with the computer, and the method I used took the internet away. I think the response was, Kagome would likely learn it on her own, and their both stubborn, it would likely cause a fight if she tries to use it, and Inuyasha didn't let her, And if you noticed, Inuyasha isn't his normal self, he might actually try and avoid a fight. I have two reasons, for Inuyasha not using the whip. The hatred between Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, and I think that it wouldn't fit Inuyasha's style to use it. I think that's what the response was.

666Loser666: Thank you for your review! I sent you an e-mail, I don't know if it got to you though.

Sesshoumarou: Thank you for your review!


	9. Weapon Training

**Chapter 9:**

**Weapon Training**

"That was a despicable thing to do to Miroku you know that right?" Sango asked.

"Yes, I realized that now," Kagome answered.

"Well it hurt him more than you know!" Sango yelled, "Take out your weapons!" Sango lifted her Hiraikotsu and charged at Kagome. Kagome unsheathed her Kamigawa, and summoned her Seritio. Braced herself for Sango's attack. Sango used her Hiraikotsu like a club, and swung at Kagome. Kagome lifted her Seritio in defence. They hit, and the shield held. Sango swung again, and Kagome blocked it again with the Seritio. She was able to shrug to blow off, but the Hiraikotsu knocked out of the way. Sango swung once more, allowing no time for Kagome to block it with the Seritio. So she raised the Kamigawa in an attempt to block the attack. The sword managed to get in between Kagome and the Hiraikotsu. It didn't cut through though, the Hiraikotsu slowly pushed the Kamigawa back. Kagome grabbed the Hiraikotsu with her other hand. And, she started to push Sango back. They pushed against each other for a little while. And soon found that it really didn't do much.

"You're getting no where," Inuyasha said, "It's time we should try something else".

"Alright," Sango answered.

"Huh," Kagome replied, "I thought that..."

"Inuyasha said that you went to apologize to Miroku," Sango answered, "I just did that to make sure that he was right".

"Alright then," Kagome said, "We should get back to the training".

"Better prepare yourself Kagome," Inuyasha said. He then drew his Tetseiga, your next opponent is me!".

Inuyasha charged at Kagome. He readied his sword, and swung, only to Kagome block it with Kamigawa. The two swords hit with such force that they repelled each other. And, he swung again, Kagome jumped back, and jumped a ways back onto a branch in the forest. She turned and faced Inuyasha, he was coming in high and fast. She unleashed her whip, and Inuyasha used his sword to repel the whip. He got his sword back into position, and Kagome jumped farther into the forest, jumping from tree to tree. Inuyasha charging at her, destroying each and every branch she stood on. That kept for a while, Inuyasha swung and destroyed yet another branch, he was using his claw to dig into the tree, and leap at her again and again. But this time the tree was falling on him. Kagome used her whip to cut it in half. Inuyasha crashed to the ground. With the tree hitting him in the head.

"Hey, Shippo, come here for a moment.

"Yes, what do you want?" Shippo asked.

"Inuyasha and I have a little job for you," Sango answered.

"What is it?" Shippo asked.

"Come here," Sango answered. Shippo came closer to Sango, and Sango whispered something into his ear.

Inuyasha and Kagome kept at the sword fight, Inuyasha threw the tree off of him. And he waited for Kagome to attack him. Pulling off something he rarely does, he didn't charge. Kagome stood in the tree watching him for a moment. She soon realized that Inuyasha wasn't going to be as rash as he normally is. She leaped out, towards Inuyasha. Their swords clashed, and Kagome landed. Once again, the swords repelled each other from the shear force put into them. Inuyasha swung again, and it was blocked. Inuyasha tried to push Kagome backwards. Kagome pushed back digging in with her feet. But the one who had to relies bodies strength for his entire life to survive, was wining. Kagome being a half-demon was strong, but not as physically strong as Inuyasha. Soon Inuyasha got the upper hand and knocked Kagome on her butt.

"Your better than I thought you would be," Inuyasha said, "In a direct fight, you lack the skills needed, otherwise, you can fight using that evasive style well".

"I knew beforehand that I couldn't defeat you directly," Kagome said, "You only won, because you forced me to attack you directly".

Inuyasha raised his sword again, indicating that they are about to train some more. Kagome raised her weapons. She sniffed the air. 'What is Shippo doing?' Kagome thought, 'He is circling us for a little while now. He's up to something. Inuyasha is going into detail'.

"Ready?" Inuyasha asked.

"You bet," came a rather playful reply.

They charged, Tetseiga hitting the Seritio. Then it hit the Kamigawa. It continued for a while, and soon the pace quickened. They fought harder and harder. Shippo seen this as his chance. He leaped out into mid air above Inuyasha and Kagome. "Foxfire!" Shippo yelled, as he used his surprising, but light technique. It was sent at Kagome, she decided to block it with her Seritio. I blocked the foxfire. Unfortunately, Inuyasha used the distraction to trip her, and she fell over again.

"Better," Inuyasha said, "You can't fight more than one opponent like that though, especially, when one or more can keep up with you in that fight".

"So what should I do then?" Kagome asked.

"Keep moving," Inuyasha answered, " If one can keep you in one spot the others will be free to attack".

"Should we continue training?" Kagome asked.

"No," Inuyasha answered, "I want to see if Miroku is okay".

"Alright," Kagome answered.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked side by side, and Shippo jumped up onto Kagome. It didn't take them long to return to the village. They walked into Keade's hut.

"Miroku, are you feeling better?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah," Miroku answered, "The headache will hopefully be gone".

"That's good to hear," Inuyasha said.

"Can you keep it down?" Miroku asked, "Your making my headache worse".

"Alright," Inuyasha said, "We were out there all day, I'm going to sleep". With that everyone went to sleep. They needed as much sleep as possible. The next couple days were going to be hectic.

(A/N): I've been asked to advertise a story called 'We Live Again: Once More i Ride,' by YoungSweetSubaru, I hope you read, and enjoy his/her story. I need some help for a possible sequel. I need names, and lots of them. Look at my profile for more details.

PetPeeves12: Thank you for your review! Inutashio is Inuyasha's father right? I had to think on that one for a bit, but I have a good spot for him, but it's in the sequel. I agree with the Rin/Sesshoumaru pairing, and I think I have a pairing for Sesshoumaru, it'll require more sidetracking, but I think I've got one. Yeah, I'm going to do something about the rosary in all of my stories.

666Loser666: Thank you for your review! Blackmail is better!


	10. New Powers For Inuyasha, And A Break For

**Chapter 10:**

**New Powers For Inuyasha, And A Break For Kagome**

The next two weeks went quickly for Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha spent a long time teaching Kagome how use her weapons, Sango occasionally came and helped, so did Miroku and Shippo. She learned a lot in those two weeks.

"I hate to say this this, but...," Inuyasha said.

"Yes go on?" Kagome urged.

"You should go back to your time for a while," Inuyasha said, "Your family and friends are probably very worried about you".

"Yeah, you're right," Kagome answered, "I'll go tomorrow morning. Let's just get some sleep".

Kagome and Inuyasha slept were they had often slept. Right on a branch of the Goshinboku, sleeping together.

They had awoken and they both went to Keade's village. They went to tell the others that they were going to go to Kagome's era for a while, and after that they would finally be able to go back onto their quest.

"Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Keade, good morning," Kagome said.

"Good Morning," Came their reply.

"Kagome and myself are going to her era for a while," Inuyasha said, "After that were going to continue our quest".

"About time," Sango said, "It's getting boring here just helping the villagers with their tasks".

"Inuyasha, can I ask you to stay in our era for a little bit," Keade asked.

"What for," Inuyasha asked.

"I've discovered something about your past," Keade answered.

"Why would I care about the past?" Inuyasha replied.

"It could make you more powerful," Keade answered.

"Okay," Inuyasha said, "What is it?"

"Your mother was a priestess," Keade answered, "And, I think some of that power has been, transferred to you when you were born".

"Then, why can't I use, any powers?" Inuyasha asked, "I don't remember showing any signs of having spiritual powers".

"You weren't trained to use your powers," Keade answered, "I believe that your mother was a very powerful priestess, And some power was transferred. But I don't think that your spiritual powers are anywhere near as hers was. They probably weren't strong enough to overtake your demon instincts".

"Bullshit," Inuyasha replied.

"Stay here and I'll prove it," Keade said.

"Kagome, you can go ahead," Inuyasha said.

"Sure," Kagome said, "See yeah later".

"See yeah," Inuyasha replied.

Kagome walked towards the well and left to her era.

"Show me!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Let's go to a more open area," Keade said.

"What specifically are you going to teach me?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm going to show you how to transfer your spiritual powers to your sword," Keade answered, "Kind of like Kagome's arrows".

"A purification sword," Inuyasha said, "It might be worth it".

"It might be the only thing that can defeat Naraku," Keade said, "To purify him".

"Then only one who can purify him is Kagome," Inuyasha contemplated, "The final battle will be very harsh! Definitely will be at least two new reincarnations of his, I don't think we can or should put such a focus on one person".

"That's why I want to show you how to use some of your spiritual powers," Keade replied.

"Then let's get started," Inuyasha said.

"First," Keade said.

With Kagome.

"Hi mom!" Kagome yelled, "I'm home!"

"Welcome back Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi said, "Are you going to go to school today? From what I hear, there is no tests soon".

"Really," Kagome said, "No tests?"

"Yep," Mrs Higurashi said.

"Nice," Kagome said, "Yeah, I'm going to go to school".

"You better go now," Mrs. Higurashi replied, " And hide those ears".

"Ohh yeah," Kagome answered. She grabbed her necklace and put it on. "See yeah later".

"See yeah," Mrs. Higurashi answered.

Kagome walked down the steps at the shrine and headed to school. She walked the route to school that she always took. Well before she was dragged down the well. It wasn't long before she had caught up to Eri, Ayumi, and Yuki.

"Hey Kagome," Eri said.

"You're looking well," Yuki said.

"Yeah," Ayumi said, "Like nothing has happened to you!"

"Ahh, yeah," Kagome said nervously, "Anyways, How are you?"

"Good," Eri said.

"Could be better," Ayumi said, "But good".

"Same as the other two," Yuki said.

"That's good to hear," Kagome said.

They walked to school, talking the entire way there. It didn't seem to long to them to get to school, but they were a little late for the first class. But that seemed to matter little to them. They hadn't had a talk like that for a long time, and Inuyasha wasn't mentioned in any shape or form. Kagome went to her classes, and she didn't seem to be struggling with everything anywhere as much. At lunch they continued their conversation, they hurt Kagome's every once and a while, but they kept from squealing to much. The rest of their classes went slow. The anticipated the conversation after school a little to much. But it inevitably passed. They inevitably decided to go to Wacdonalds.

"So have you three done as of late?" Kagome asked.

"Actually," Eri said, "When we don't have any homework, or studying. We've been at an archery range, taking lessons".

"Really," Kagome said, "All of you?"

"Yep," Yuki answered.

"Yes," Ayumi said, "We all went in together".

"You can come with us if you want?" Eri asked.

"Sure," Kagome answered.

"We'd better get going then," Yuki said.

"Yep," Eri said.

"Who was that person in the red clothes," Ayumi asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Kagome replied.

"Was he 'Mr Possessive'?" Eri asked.

"He seemed very depressed when we all thought you were dead," Yuki said, "He was worse than anyone else!"

Kagome was speechless about what Yuki just said. She felt proud of Inuyasha, any doubt that Inuyasha was just doing that to be a jewel detector in his eyes were completely removed!

"Earth to Kagome?" Yuki said.

"Huh?" Kagome said a little confused.

"You zoned out on us," Eri said, "We're here".

"Sorry," Kagome apologized.

They went into archery range, and practiced. Kagome took a look at their targets, they were somewhat accurate. But considering that Kagome had a lot more practise. She also noticed that they had to spend more time drawing an arrow and firing. Kagome was firing three when they only fired one. After a while decided it was enough for a day. And they left for home.

A week had passed. Inuyasha was struggling with his new powers, but had some control over them. He did learn how to combine the powers of the Tetseiga, and his spiritual powers. Kagome had spent the week relaxing with Eri, Yuki, and Ayumi. She actually caught up with her homework, and everything school related. And actually understood. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo did what they've been doing for such a long time, they helping the villagers.

(A/N): Anyone want to join my C2 Community? I reject none! I'm giving an explanation before a question rises about Kagome actually doing good in school. I believe that when she turned half demon, it was more than just physical, I think everything would be changed. As for Inuyasha acting so naive, he choose that route, because of his harsh past.

PetPeeves12: Thank you for your review! There you go, I'm doing what you suggested.

666Loser666: Thank you for your review!

YashaLoves69: Thank you for your review!


	11. Mates

**Chapter 11:**

**Mates**

"I'm of to Kagome's era now," Inuyasha said, "No sense putting off the inevitable".

"Yeah," Keade remembered, "But I still want to show you and Kagome other uses of your spiritual powers".

"Like?" Inuyasha asked.

"Barriers," Keade answered.

"Feh," Inuyasha replied, "See yeah".

"See yeah," Keade answered.

Inuyasha left and headed for the well. He wasn't sure if it was going to be a good thing. The good thing was he was going to Kagome again, he started to miss her. The bad thing was that he wasn't sure what Kagome's mother reaction is going to be. From the looks of things, he seen a couple time where mother went hysterical from hearing that their child is at the same level of intimacy that they are at. hen again he wasn't exactly quite sure where mate would be either. It could be only a girlfriend and boyfriend in their standards, then again the could husband and wife. He decided that it was somewhere in between to simplify things for himself. He continued on and went through the well. He decided that since he gotten there earlier than Kagome had normally woke up. He would come in the front door. And sit on the couch and wait for Kagome to wake up. In of which he tried to. But the door was locked. So he went around and jumped up into Kagome's room. He quietly opened the sliding door that Kagome normally opened, and walked in.

'Great, she had some friends sleep over,' Inuyasha thought.

There was Eri, Yuki, and Ayumi on the floor sleeping. Inuyasha tried to quietly move past them. He made it past Eri, easy enough, the same with Yuki. He seen no way go around Ayumi to get out of her room. And, he could just see what they're reaction would be if he was caught sleeping in the room with them.

"What are you doing this early?" Kagome asked. Just waking up.

"I'm done back in the feudal era for now. I figured we should just get it over with and tell your mother," Inuyasha said.

"If they see you in here their going to scream," Kagome said.

"Yeah, I figured that on out," Inuyasha replied, "The front door was locked".

"You actually tried the front door?" Kagome asked.

"Yep," Inuyasha answered, "Talk to you later"

"Yep," Kagome answered.

Inuyasha walked over Ayumi. He went slow, and as quiet as possible. But it wasn't that easy. Ayumi woke up. He seen Inuyasha right above her. She didn't hesitate. In the highest pitch that she probably, could pull off she screamed. And it was as loud as could get it. Inuyasha covered his ears, but it was at such a high pitch scream. That Inuyasha, and for that matter Kagome's ears were overloaded. Inuyasha fell over. On top of Eri. Who woke up and screamed just as loud, and high pitched scream. Yuki woke up, seen Inuyasha head, right in front of her. She screamed, no as loud, or high pitched as the other two, and tried to push away as fast she could, she went so far back that she hit her head on Kagome's dresser. By that time Mrs. Higurashi came in.

"What happened," Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"He came in here to do who knows what!" Ayumi screeched.

"I only came through the window because the front door was locked," Inuyasha replied.

"Couldn't you of knocked on the door?" Eri yelled.

"You tried the front door?" Mrs. Higurashi, "You normally just jump up into Kagome's room".

"What? He's done that before?" Yuki asked, "You pervert!"

"He doesn't do anything to perverted when I'm asleep," Kagome said, "It doesn't bother me that he does that. Now no more yelling! Please!"

"Why," Ayumi said, "It's inappropriate and shouldn't happen".

"It doesn't bother me," Mrs. Higurashi said, "As long as he doesn't do anything inappropriate. At least until she's married".

"That won't be a problem," Inuyasha answered.

"What is that supposed to mean," Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Ahhh...," Inuyasha stuttered.

"Can we explain this later?" Kagome asked.

"Alright," Mrs Higurashi sighed giving in, "Tonight".

"Thank you," Kagome answered, "Inuyasha, can you get out for a moment? So we can get dressed".

"Sure," Inuyasha replied. Inuyasha left with her mother.

"Inuyasha," Mrs. Higurashi said, "You and Kagome are courting each other aren't you?"

"Well... yeah," Inuyasha answered.

"I'm not going to be in the way of that," Mrs Higurashi said, "As long you two don't have sex".

"Don't worry," Inuyasha answered, "Well..., at least until Naraku is defeated".

"No," Mrs. Higurashi replied, "Not until you two are married! That is assuming that you two will last that long!"

"Feh," Inuyasha answered, "Don't worry about it".

"Have you had anything you to eat yet," Mrs Higurashi asked.

"No," Inuyasha said.

"Come on," Mrs Higurashi said, "I'll get you something".

"Thank you," Inuyasha answered.

"Anything to stop you from to hunt," Mrs. Higurashi muttered, "Anyways, Demons probably have a slightly different version of courting, can you tell me about it?"

"Sure," Inuyasha answered, "This is going to be somewhat difficult to explain".

"I'll stay patient," Mrs. Higurashi said, "Please continue".

"I believe it to be somewher in between Kagome being my girlfriend, and her being my wife. Like being married being mates is lifelong, and cannot be cut".

"I hate to say it, but..." Mrs Higurashi said, "Not all marrages last. Divorce has came became somewhat common".

"What?" Inuyasha replied, "That seems quite pathetic".

"Yes it is," Mrs Higurashi answered, "Can you continue?"

"Sure," Inuyasha answered, "But unlike marriage, a male demon can have a number of mates. With demons instinct takes over when a choosing a mate. Me I'm somewhere in between. Demons really don't have much cntrol over it, a half demon can overcome it, but it's difficult. Either way the emotions are real. I know with full demons mates will form some sort of link, after a while. But considering that we are only half demons, I do not know how strong it will be, if at all. That's pretty much it".

"And you had discussed this with Kagome before you asked her to be your mate?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"About a month before I asked her to be my mate, she asked me about how demons mate," Inuyasha answered.

"Okay," Mrs. Higurashi answered.

Kagome came down before the others did.

"Hey Kagome, did you listen in to our conversation?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah I heard," Kagome answered.

"Remember not to do that one thing, not until your married," Mrs Higurashi added.

"Alright sure," Kagome answered.

(A/N): Who's the person who subscribed to my community? Please tell me, I'll put you and anyone else who wants to join my community become a staff member.

666Loser666: Thank you for your review! It's not my fault that I haven't been online for a while, blame my computer!

PetPeeves12: Thank you for review!

YashaLoves69: Thank you for your review! I might be able to do your suggestion, but it will be a while.

Inu101: Thank you for your review!

TapTai: Thank you for your review!

Takara of the Flame: Thank you for putting my story in your favourite story list! Thank you for putting me in your favourite author list!


	12. Enter Sesshoumaru

**Chapter 12:**

**Enter Sesshoumaru**

He had caught Naraku's scent once again. And he is in pursuit, once again. He left Rin in Jaken's protection, once again. It wasn't long until he seen who it was. It was either Naraku himself, or one of his clones. Kanna, and Kagura on his right, and Kohaku on his left. He had decided a while ago that he'll ally with anyone that is an enemy of Naraku. To him Naraku wouldn't be a problem, if he didn't have so many servants. And, there was that undead wench that his half brother, Inuyasha is seems to be fond of. She seemed wounded, but had an arrow notched, and ready to fire. He landed right beside Kikyo.

"Who are you demon?" Kikyo yelled, pointing her bow at him.

"This is Sesshoumaru," he said, "Inuyasha's half brother".

"What is your purpose?" Kikyo replied.

"Same as yours," Sesshoumaru answered, "To destroy Naraku".

Sesshoumaru drew his Toukijin.

"What do you want? Kikyo ordered.

"Two things," Naraku answered.

"Which are?" Sesshoumaru replied.

"To inform Lady Kikyo that her reincarnation, Kagome is dead," Naraku answered, "And, to remove a threat".

"Which one?" Sesshoumaru said, "Naraku has so many enemies, that if all of them together teamed up, he and all of his servants wouldn't stand a chance".

"You have no clue what Naraku can do, and what he has planned for you," Kagura replied.

'Damn it, it's just a clone," Sesshoumaru thought, "Wench, that's not Naraku, there is no sense fighting".

"That's to late to escape!" Kagura yelled, "Dance of Blades!". As soon as she used her attack, many demons came out from hiding.

"How pathetic," Sesshoumaru said, after both him and Kikyo avoided the attack. "Can't Naraku do his own work himself?"

"That's his way," Kikyo answered, "The way of the coward".

"Just destroy the demon army," Sesshoumaru said, "And I'll take care of the reincarnation, the boy, and the puppet".

Kikyo fired an arrow directly in the largest concentration of demons, taking a number down. Sesshoumaru charged directly at the puppet.

"Your over your head," Kagura said, "Dance of Blades".

Sesshoumaru used the energy blast from his sword, to deflect Kagura's attack. It stopped it alright. It went right through the dance of blades and straight at Kagura. Kanna stepped in, and used her mirror to deflect the energy blast right at Sesshoumaru.

"What the?" Sesshoumaru said, as he jumped up and over the energy blast. He looked back to see if Kikyo survived. "Damn it". She was hit cleanly, from behind.

"I forgot that you've never faces Kanna in battle," Kagura said, "Interesting weapon, don't you think?"

'I got to act fast,' Sesshoumaru thought. He charged in and went straight for Kagura. Blade ready to strike, Kohaku swung his chain sickle, and it wrapped around the Toukijin. Kohaku pulled on it with everything he had expecting to be pulled of his feet. Sesshoumaru, went for a different option, he just let go of the Toukijin. Kohaku used to much force and was falling over. He didn't fall completely over, Sesshoumaru used his whip, and it latched on his leg. Sesshoumaru swung Kohaku around he flew right into Kanna. Kohaku bounced a couple meters away from Kanna. Kanna, and Kohaku just stayed there and didn't move.

"Dance of Blades," Kagura yelled. Sesshoumaru had been hit, a couple blades hit him, and he stumbled a little bit. But regained his composure, and started avoiding the attack. He moved towards his sword, and almost there. Kagura's attack finished and the Naraku clone got in between. It sent its tentacles right at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru leapt up and landed un the chest of the clone, clawed him, and jumped again. Right behind the puppet. He went straight for his sword, he lifted it up and used it's energy attack at close range at the puppet. The puppet exploded.

"Just you and the demon army remain," Sesshoumaru said, "Just leave, and I'll let you live".

Going to grab Kanna, and Kohaku. She grabbed Kanna, but Sesshoumaru got in the way of getting Kohaku. "Take him out," Kagura ordered.

"If they can catch me," Sesshoumaru answered. Sesshoumaru picked up Kohaku, and ran off. The demon army couldn't keep up. He inevitably escaped. He took a sniff, and the only ones within a fair range was the demon army. So Sesshoumaru hid Kohaku. He raced towards the demon army, at its bulk. He ended up being surrounded, by the demon army.

"Now is your day to die," Kagura said, "Demons attack!"

"Afraid not," Sesshoumaru answered. The army of demons charged right at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru waited to the last second, "Dragon Strike!" Sesshoumaru used it. The most the Toukijin could use. It didn't take long and the demon army was destroyed. Kagura retreated with Kanna. Sesshoumaru went back to Kohaku's location. He picked him up and returned back to Kikyo. Once he got there, he drew his Tenseiga. And swung at Kikyo. Kikyo was revived, and wasn't half dead either. She was completely alive. "Do you see the jewel shard in the boys back?"

"Yeah," Kikyo replied, "Why?". She asked as she took it out.

"To bring him back to life," Sesshoumaru answered as he swung the Tenseiga. And brought Kohaku back to life.

"Where am I?" Kohaku asked.

"Does it matter?" Sesshoumaru answered, "You're free of Naraku's control, and will be seeing your sister soon".

"Okay," Kohaku replied, "I have another question, why did you bring me back to life".

"Many reasons," Sesshoumaru answered.

"Which are?" Kohaku asked.

"Rin would be depressed if I left you dead," Sesshoumaru answered, "And, I've decided to revive anyone who dies fighting against Naraku".

"Where is Rin?" Kohaku asked.

Sesshoumaru just turned ands started walking. "Priestess, if you want, you can come with us? It's better than trying to fight Naraku alone".

"Alright, sure," Kikyo said, "Only until Naraku is dead though".

"Fair enough," Sesshoumaru answered.

They traveled to Keade's village after that, once they rejoined Rin, Jaken, and Ah Un. Rin was happy that Sesshoumaru freed Kohaku. They had traveled a long distance to find Naraku, and it took a month to get back. In that time, a couple incidents happened. And Sesshoumaru and Kikyo became quite fond of each other. Kikyo, even though being a cold person, warmed the even colder heart.

(A/N): If I got the wrong sword using the 'Dragon Strike'. In Inuyasha III, when Sesshoumaru fought Inuyasha, it was the Toukijin, and against Sounga, it was the Tenseiga.

PetPeves12: Thank you for your review! Finally your inspiring reviews come back. As I said in a response a couple chapters ago, I wasn't planning on having a barrier at all. But, you always have awesome suggestions, and I thank you for that. I have a spot for it, but it will be in the sequel.

666loser666: Thank you for your review!

Takara (too lazy to log in): Thank you for your review!

Sango the Kick Ass Demon Slayer: Thank you for your review! Thank you for putting my story in your favourite story/author list! Thank you for putting my story in your story/author alert list! Sorry about that e-mail I sent you, I just logged on in not long after you review, and I thought you stopped reading.

-Thank you for your reviews! When Kagome is in her half demon form she is sterile. The dictionary on gives this definition of sterile:

-Incapable of reproduction; unfitted for reproduction of offspring; not able to germinate or bear fruit; unfruitful; as, a sterile flower, which bears only stamens.

-In response to your review of chapter three, Sango and Miroku don't want to have the same thing happen to them as it is happening to Inuyasha. If that response makes any sense.

Dariana Night: Thank you for putting my story on your story alert list.


	13. Introduction

**Chapter 13:**

**Introduction**

"Kagome," Inuyasha said, shaking her, "Wake up".

"What?" Kagome replied.

"There is something odd happening," Inuyasha said.

"It's nothing Inuyasha," Kagome said, "This time is different, you know"

"Someone with your scent, and another is around the well, and goes out into the city," Inuyasha said.

"The other one is you," Kagome answered.

"What," Inuyasha replied, "We should check this out".

"Just let me get my clothes on," Kagome answered.

"Bring your weapons," Inuyasha said leaving.

"Why?" Kagome asked, "I doubt that there will be a battle".

"It isn't likely that anything from your time could need them," Inuyasha answered, "But this would typical of Naraku".

Inuyasha left, with Kagome coming out a couple seconds later. They outside of the shrine.

"I thought you were going to the feudal era tomorrow?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"We are," Kagome answered.

"Then why do you have those?" Mrs. Higurashi answered.

"The bastard Naraku might be in this time," Inuyasha answered, "There could be a battle today here".

"Try and get him into your era if possible," Mrs. Higurashi answered, "I don't want Kagome to have any problems with the police".

"I'll try," Inuyasha said, "The two scent go different directions".

"Yeah," Kagome said, "I guess I'll follow me, and you'll follow you?"

"Sure," Inuyasha answered, "Just observe, only fight if necessary".

"Alright," Kagome answered. And they separated following the separate scents.

Kagome followed the scent, keeping her necklace on so no one could see her demonic features, or her weapons. She walked through the streets quickly, only giving focus on the scent. She accidentally bumped into a couple, who all just bounced off of her. She retained some strength with her necklace, not all, but some. Then she seen it, a person who looked exactly like her was a block away, on the other side of the road. She was with Eri, Yuki, and Ayumi. The copy had a necklace just like Kagome, in of which she just took off. And to Kagome's surprise, she was also half demon. And knocked Yuki into the wall intentionally. Kagome ripped her necklace and leaped right at the clone. The clone knocked, Eri to the ground, and was about to use her claws on Ayumi.

"Kagome why are you doing this?" Ayumi pleaded.

"Because I want to," the copy answered. It readied for the kill, and the moment she lashed out, she noticed a whip around her hand. The next thing it knew, it was through a wall. It got up, and

"What are you?" Kagome demanded, "Why are you here?"

"I'm you," it sneered, "And to create chaos".

"I'm not going to let you!" Kagome snarled. They both drawn an arrow, and fired at each other, they hit each other creating and explosion of bright lights.

Inuyasha leaped from building following the scent, it took a while but he found it. And there was a copy of Inuyasha. Chasing Souta. They were close t o the school, and the copy of Inuyasha was about to finish the chase. The copy came about five, before jumping away, as the Tetseiga crashed into the ground where it would have been if he didn't.

"What are you?" Inuyasha yelled.

"I'm you," the copy answered.

"Who put you up to this?" Inuyasha demanded, "Naraku?"

"Whose Naraku?" the copy asked.

"Have Inuyasha and Kagome returned Shippo?" Sango asked.

"Nope," Shippo answered, "Do you think they're okay?"

"I'm sure that they are," Sango answered, "We should go back to the village".

Alright," Shippo sighed.

They walked towards the village at a casual pace, until they seen smoke. They picked up her pace, and hoped that everything was okay. Nope, they got into sight and seen the village in flames. After seeing that, they rushed into it.

"Miroku what happened?" Sango asked.

"I don't know," Miroku answered, "I just returned".

"There it is!" A villager yelled, and a mob of villagers raced towards Shippo.

"Shouldn't you e trying to put out the fire?" Miroku asked.

"After we rid ourselves of the cause," a villager said.

"Which is?" Sango asked.

"That Kitsune," the villager said.

"I didn't do this!" Shippo yelled.

"I was with Shippo," Sango said, "It wasn't him".

"Sango, there is something wrong about this," Miroku said, "Get ready for a battle".

"Alight," Sango replied. Before she left to get changed. She had it on her, and she went into the forest to change, with Kilala. She returned riding Kilala.

"Miroku, did anything happen?" Sango asked.

"I've managed to convince the villagers into trying to put out the fire," Miroku answered, "But I don't think that is the last of it".

And they seen them. They seen themselves, a copy of Miroku, Sango, Shippo and two others.

They have traveled over a month to get to Keade's village. One that they all had hoped get over with. And were almost there to.

"Kohaku, stay here and keep an eye on Rin and Jaken," Sesshoumaru said.

"What's wrong?" Kikyo asked.

"The scent of some people at the village," Sesshoumaru answered, "There are pairs of people who have the same scent. One being the same as yours."

"What!" Kikyo yelled.

"One of them has the same scent as you," Sesshoumaru said, "Get on my back, you can get there faster that way".

Kikyo climbed onto Sesshoumaru's back, and Sesshoumaru dashed off towards the village. With Sesshoumaru speed, it didn't take long. He decided to land right beside Miroku and Sango, who were just in a stand off against them. And Kikyo got off.

"There is a copy of you as well," Kikyo commented.

"They are all half demons?" Sesshoumaru said, "Except of the copy of myself".

"And slightly different weapons," Miroku said. The copy of Miroku didn't have a staff. He had two swords, but the Hilts were unconventionally longer. Over a foot and half longer.

"What are you," Miroku asked.

"Were you," his copy answered.

"Really," Sango answered sarcastically, "Why are you here?"

"To do whatever we want," her copy answered.

"Which normally is?" Kikyo asked.

"Destroy as much as possible," her copy answered.

Koga was heading to Keade's village. With the intentions of picking a fight. This time he brought the entire wolf tribe with him. A large number of wolf demons have came with him.

"Ginta," how many do we have" Koga asked.

No reply.

"Answer me," Koga demanded.

"Ginta is dead," a voice said.

Koga turned around and the himself. "What did you do to my men?" Koga demanded.

"I killed them all," it answered.

"How did you kill them all so fast?" Koga demanded, "With out me knowing?"

"Two jewel shards in each leg," it answered, "And one in each arm".

(A/N): I think I should change the name of this story to something more appropriate.

PetPeeves12: Thank you for your review!

666Loser666: Thank you for your review!

Crazed InuyashaFan Girl: Thank you for your review! Thank you for putting my story in your favourite story alerts!

Kagome1987: I don't know when you did, but thank you for putting my story on your Favourite story list!


	14. The Battle of Modern Day Tokyo, Pt 1

**Chapter 14:**

**The Battle of Modern Day Tokyo, Pt. 1**

There she was... Bow in hand, arrow notched and ready to fire at any moment. Facing off against her exact double, who had their bow in hand and ready to fire a arrow as well. The wasn't a difference in clothes or anything else. Not even their weapons were different!

"You should just let me kill you!" The copy said, "And let me do it quick".

"That won't happen," Kagome retaliated, "You should already know that".

"That means a horrible death for you," the copy snarled, "You still want to fight?"

"I never want to fight," Kagome said, "But..., I refuse to let you to murder me, or any of my friends!"

"You'll wish you'll never said that!" the copy answered, and fired off it's second arrow. Kagome managed to summon the Seritio, and used it to block the arrow, and she fired back. Only to have 'it' jump away from it, onto the ledge of the building, Kagome fired another arrow, only to have 'it' being blocked by 'it's' shield being summoned. 'It' fired down at Kagome, and Kagome leaped out of the way onto the side of a wall, and leaped high into the air, towards her copy. She ended flying right above 'it'. 'It' used it's chance to fire of an arrow at Kagome, Kagome blocked it, but her shield was pushed away, and 'it' fired another arrow. In of which Kagome managed to evade, but she had to sacrifice her bow to do it. But Kagome got the upper hand, 'it' had a bow in one hand, an arrow in the other, and no time to fire a third shot, Kagome two open claws, swiped at her. Only had miss any flesh, but..., it equalled the options left to close range fighting, Kagome destroyed 'it's' bow. They both a had kept a couple feet from each other, neither moving, the only exception being that 'It' drawn it's sword, and Kagome unsheathed her Kamigawa.

"You will die," 'it' said.

"Do you ever say anything other than death threats?" Kagome replied. 'It' never answered, and swung her sword at Kagome. Kagome merely blocked it with her Kamigawa. 'It' stayed there pushing her sword down, against Kagome. Trying to overpower her. But they were equal in raw strength. They kept it up for a little bit, until the swords started to pulse.

"What the hell?" 'It' yelled. Kagome used that to take advantage. She pushed the Seritio into the back of her Kamigawa. Pushing 'it' off balance, Kagome pushed 'it's' sword aside, and swung again. Only to miss. 'It' managed to leap back a couple feet back, and 'it' started running and jumping onto a rooftop of a different building. Kagome chased in pursuit. Jumping from building to building, always just a little short of catching up. It went on for a while. 'It' inevitably jumped down onto ground and stopped in front of one particular building. 'It then faced Kagome. Kagome kept on going and swung her swords when she got close enough. But 'It' leapt back into the building. One that could create some problems for Kagome. Kagome charged in ignoring what the building was. They continued their fight in the... in the police station. Swords blocking sword, shield blocking sword, swinging at was once there, but had jumped away. It continued for a couple minutes like that. The police officers tried to intervene, but were pretty much ignored. They gave several warnings. And finally gave up, they decided to try and take them both down. They fired at both Kagome and her copy, and many bullets hit. Unfortunately, for the police, the wounds weren't noticed and they kept their sword fight like that never even happened. Their fight turned and slowly headed to wards the back. Towards the cells. With a number of people trying to figure out what's happening. They seen Kagome and her copy come back there fighting. Of course, some have to make some comments.

"Hey good looking! Why don'tcha come over here and let me... AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"I can't wait to tell this to Playboy!"

"Take them to the showers. Drop some soap?"

"Is there a way to make the sprinkler system go off?"

"Try making them end up naked. That'll be good"

"Hey! You two! Put down those Weapons! And Strip for us!"

They eventually sliced open a couple cells, and both had kept on fighting showing that neither had the advantage. They fought all the way through a wall and into the alley behind. Soon 'It' jumped onto the ledge, and jumped a couple feet out of sight. 'It' put away it's shield and waited for Kagome to come after her. In of which Kagome leaped up and on the ledge. 'It' charged her and swung her sword at Kagome. Kagome leaped backwards back onto the roof of the police station. But... 'it' used its whip and managed to knock the Kamigawa out of Kagome's hand. The Kamigawa was sent flying away, well out of reach. Kagome landed on the roof of the police station, and her shield transformed back to the way it normally is, unseen.

"You bitch!" Kagome yelled.

"Yep," 'It' answered proudly, "Just as much as you are!"

Kagome extended her whip, and sent it directly at 'it'. 'It' evaded, and lashed at Kagome with its whip. Kagome sidestepped it, swung her whip at 'it's' whip, and they intertwined. Kagome pulled as hard as she could, and she managed to get the advantage, catching her opponent oof guard. Kagome swung in circles, and circles, and eventually threw her. High and far into the air. Kagome followed, moving as fast she could towards 'its' location. 'It' landed only to see Kagome right there, digging a claw into its arm. Forcing 'it' to drop her sword. And, 'it' counterattacked. 'It' sent its claws at Kagome's stomach. And it hit. Kagome couldn't slow herself down... the claws went right threw her!

"Eeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagggggggggggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

(A/N): Yes I know, Kagome's copy got named 'It'.

666loser666: Thank you for your review! By my understanding Kilala is an acceptable spelling.

Vampress: Thank you for your review! I'm not done this story yet. Now if your talking about 'If I Die Tomorrow' yes I have gotten bored with that story, just not this one.

PetPeeves12: Thank you for your review. That line that goes across the screen, It changes the scene, by either time, place and/or characters. I hope that helps with your confusion. Ohh, and I finally found the first season to Stargate Atlantis. I will hopefully start the sequel to SG-Inuyasha soon.


	15. The Battle of Modern Day Tokyo, Pt 2

**Chapter 15:**

**Battle For Modern Day Tokyo, Pt. 2**

"You damn well know who Naraku is!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Nope don't him," he answered.

"Liar," Inuyasha yelled.

"Well that doesn't matter," he said, "You'll be dead anyways".

"Just shut up," Inuyasha replied, "To many have said that they'll kill me, and I'm still here!"

"Only cause they underestimated you," he replied.

"Souta, get out of here," Inuyasha whispered, "To the school".

Inuyasha's copy charged at Inuyasha, and with everything Inuyasha had, he took a swipe at his copy. His copy merely dodged it, and landed on a car. Inuyasha leaped at him and lodged the Tetseiga into the car. His copy just jumped onto a different car. Inuyasha did the same as last time and destroyed another car. They didn't change the tactic for a while, and they destroyed many cars, trucks, etc. The witnesses stood there in awe as they fought. Blow for blow, near miss for near miss, attack after attack, they kept fighting almost non-stop, they inevitably land on two different cars and stopped for a short while, regaining their breathes.

"You will not last if you fight like that!" Inuyasha's copy said.

"Feh," Inuyasha replied, "It's not like you'll live through this or anything, so it won't matter!"

"You can get really annoying," the other said, "You know that!"

"So...," Inuyasha replied, "You are to".

And with that they charged at each other with everything they had. They're swords crashed into each other, and they pressed against each other. With great force, they pushed against each other, in a great show of strength. To no real effect. Neither could get the advantage. Eventually, both had given up, and jumped back.

"Equal," Inuyasha muttered.

"What do you expect?" The other answered, "After all, we are the same person".

"We aren't the same person," Inuyasha replied, "Your just an impostor! You and your sword!"

"We have the same sword," He replied.

"It looks the same," Inuyasha answered, "That's were the similarities end".

"Afraid not," the other answered. With that he lunged at Inuyasha intending to try and end right then and there. Inuyasha leaped high into the air onto a ledge and then onto a roof, trying to get away from the crowd and prevent them from becoming apart of their fight. The other merely jumped onto a ledge, and onto a roof on the other side of street as Inuyasha was. They both stood there for a while silent, merely waiting for the other to make their move. The crowd grew in size, waiting for more action. Soon the police came and tried to disperse the crowd, but to no avail. That was until, Inuyasha's copy unleashed the wind scar to his side, Destroying the building and caused debris to fall everywhere. In response the crowd ran in fear, and Inuyasha leaped right him. Inuyasha didn't catch his impostor of guard though. His impostor used the wind scar, at close range, only like ten feet away. Inuyasha managed to counter it with the backlash wave though. Only to have it stop by the others backlash wave. Lucky for Inuyasha, using the wind scar, and backlash wave changed where he was going to land. Otherwise, he would of went right through the backlash wave as it dispersed.

"Backlash wave!"Inuyasha yelled as he used the dispersing backlash wave to turn it into another one. It grew even larger backlash as the other one sent it back. They continued sending it back at each other, each time growing larger and larger forcing them to move back. Soon they went out of room on the barely standing building. And they jumped onto other buildings, and the backlash wave continued to be sent back at each other. The backlash grew to incredible size, and was harder to control each and every time.

'Damn that last one almost didn't work, it'll be a miracle if he manages to survive it!' Inuyasha thought.

It gave everything he had, but Inuyasha's copy managed to survive. He even managed to redirect it back at Inuyasha. There was no way Inuyasha could anything to stop it. Little chance to evade, and even if he did, many people would likely die as a result. So he only had one option, to try and somehow stop the attack. Then he remembered, his training with Keade. Inuyasha concentrated on his sword and it turned pink.

"Backlash wave!" Inuyasha screamed, and with everything he had he sent it directly back at his copy. There was nothing his copy could of done. He tried with everything he could do, but it overpowered and destroyed him. The backlash wave went a long distance before it dissipated it. Causing major damage, many buildings completely destroyed, skyscrapers on the verge of falling over, and... not all managed to get away from the backlash wave. If it wasn't for the purification powers that was placed into the backlash wave, it would have been a lot worse. The purification powers cut the amount of time that it would of took down by at least three quarters.

With the shear number of backlash waves used Inuyasha fell onto his knees, in shear exhaustion. He rested for a little while to get his wind back. He took a smell looking for Kagome. With all the destruction that he caused it was difficult for him to find her. The only thing that kept him living at times, and he couldn't find her by smell. In of with, that bothered him. He immediately sheathed his Tetseiga. And he leaped out of there trying to see if he could find his Kagome.

(A/N): A slightly shorter chapter thatn normal.


	16. The Battle of Modern Day Tokyo, Pt 3

**Chapter 16:**

**Battle For Modern Day Tokyo, Pt 3**

"Eeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagggggggggggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

There Kagome was, a hand through her stomach, just like how Sesshoumaru had did to Inuyasha, and she was losing control. She could feel her blood changing, she fought it, but it was no good. Her anger grew out of control, a purple stripe appeared on her face, her claws grew, she growled, and she snapped. She went and sent her stomach into the impostors stomach. The copy shrieked as the claw dug through her.

"Why you..." she said, trying to attack her with her other claw. The only problem with that was, that Kagome did the same. And their claws intertwined. They stood there trying to push the other of balance as Kagome's copy's blood changed into that of a full demon. After they realized that they wouldn't overpower the other, they pulled the claws out, and swing at each other, blocking the others attack, evading the other, and attack the other relentlessly. Not holding back, as aggressive as it could get, and neither about to stop. Furious, and almost unending, irregardless of their wounds. Their wounds..., were only getting worse, with each and every movement, and neither would be able to continue for long, and if anything, their fight had picked up in furiousness, to the point that neither could go, and kept fighting. It continued until one had gotten a good shot on the other, and sent her flying, it would be over considering there would be no time to recover. And it never came. She recovered, and was struck down to the ground by the new arrival.

"Damn," Inuyasha said, "What do I do now?" Inuyasha found them, and a problem aroused. Neither Kagome or her impostor be identified as different. Not by looks, scent, or anything. And to make things worse, the demon blood had taken over on both of them, and both had suffered significant injuries. He decided that he should stop both of them now, let the demon blood cool off, and try to figure out who is who. That would be a problem, cause the both where getting up and were about go and attack him, and each other. Inuyasha decided against using the Tetseiga, and use his claws. They both managed to recover and get to their feet, but barely were able to, and vainly attacked, Inuyasha quickly knocked both of them unconscious.

"Sorry Kagome," Inuyasha said, "But that had to be done". He grabbed both swords, that had transformed back into their knife versions, and picked up both by the waist, in separate arms, it would worsen the wounds, but if one woke up, he'd have a chance to stop it. He raced off to Kagome's mothers shrine, and fast, and unseen as possible. He trip took longer than he wanted to, but unseen was a priority, after all some people tried to stop him. It was easy to get away from them, but all he needed was them to show up, and cause problems.

He placed them on each side of her room, and quietly went into the kitchen. "You two, come here".

"What happened?" Mrs Higurashi asked.

"Kagome is badly injured," Inuyasha answered, "And a person who looks like her"

"What," Mrs. Higurashi answered, "How is that possible?"

"I don't know," Inuyasha said, "There was a person who looked like me, and he tried to fight me"

"Did they fight," Mrs Higurashi asked with urgency.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said, "There both injured badly, we should help them"

"Yes," Mrs Higurashi answered, "Of course". She grabbed the med kit, and rushed into Kagome's room. She tried to keep Inuyasha out while she attended to her wounds..., He didn't, insisting that if she woke up, her life would be in danger. And Inuyasha didn't let her phone a hospital, or anyone. Mrs Higurashi moved as fast as she could, checking the others vital signs periodically, doing her best to properly bandage the wounds.

"It'll be a week for them to fully recover," Inuyasha stated.

"From that!" Mrs Higurashi stated, shocked.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said.

"Well... um...," Mrs Higurashi stumbled, "What do we do now?"

"I don't know," Inuyasha said, "When one wakes up, she'll kill the other. The problem is, is which one is which".

"That'll be difficult," Mrs Higurashi said.

"Yes," Inuyasha answered, "Do you know of any scars Kagome has before she started travelling through the well?"

"I think she has one on her stomach," Mrs Higurashi answered. She lifted the shirt of one of them to see if the scar was there, and it was, "Here she is!"

"Check the other," Inuyasha stated interrupting Mrs Higurashi's joy. She went and sure enough it was there.

"Damn," Mrs Higurashi cursed, "I don't know of any others".

"Any ideas?" Inuyasha asked, "I can't think of any others?"

"How about her memories?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Maybe," Inuyasha said, "It could be possible for them to have the same ones though"

"To a point," Mrs Higurashi replied, "Tell me about your battle, they seem to be interconnected?"

"What about it," Inuyasha questioned, "It turned into backlash wave, after backlash wave, until he couldn't keep control of it"

"No," Mrs Higurashi said, "What was he like, how did he talk, did he have an objective, was he just like you?"

"He was annoying, he tried to spit everything back at me, I think he was trying to cause a lot of damage, not like me" Inuyasha answered, "Do think that Kagome's impostor is the same way?"

"Actually," Mrs Higurashi replied, "I doubt that it's just a coincidence".

"I don't want to risk losing Kagome over just using a memory to figure out which is which," Inuyasha declared, "To risky"

"Yeah, maybe your right," Mrs. Higurashi answered, "Maybe we could trick them?"

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"We could make up something about Kagome that she doesn't have, or never had done," Mrs Higurashi said.

"That would work," Inuyasha said.

"But what should it be?" Mrs Higurashi stated.

"How about a weapon?" Inuyasha said, "Like say a scythe?"

"Sure," Mrs Higurashi asked, "A scythe, that'll work".

"I hope so," Inuyasha answered, "So how should we about it?"

"Ask them about their life experiences," Mrs Higurashi answered, "Add the question in there somewhere".

"Hopefully the real Kagome will see through it," Inuyasha said.

"I guess we wait now?" Mrs Higurashi sighed.

"Just wait," Inuyasha said, "They're about to awaken".

"How do you know?" Mrs Higurashi asked.

"Heightened sense of smell, and hearing," Inuyasha answered.

They didn't even take five minutes before one woke up.

"You," the first to awaken said, she got up, and Inuyasha got in her face trying to hold her down, she managed to trip Inuyasha, throw him off the side, and she attacked Mrs Higurashi. Inuyasha would never be able to recover in time, not even Kagome being in imminent danger would of been enough of a reason to get the ability to stop her. It was less than a second, and it was over. Kagome had awoken, seen her copy throw Inuyasha aside, and go for her mother, and Kagome leaped at her, she get there in time, and caught her copy totally off guard, slicing her throat, and a second claw through chest, and Kagome killed the impostor.

"Mom," Kagome said, "You okay?"

"Yeah," Mrs Higurashi said, "I'm okay"

"What do you think?" Inuyasha asked Mrs Higurashi, "The right one survived?"

"Yeah," Mrs Higurashi answered, "I think she's our Kagome".

(A/N): I have one problems with C2 Communities, getting 50 C2 alerts in a short period of time, should not be happening, when it is supposed to be the 'best of the' C2'. Correct me if I'm wrong, but that should be harder to get into, than story alert, favourite story list, author alert list, favourite author list, or anything like that. Please anyone with C2's, make sure that the stories you allow into C2's of that nature only have stories that should be in it. Thank you. On another note, with all the C2 alerts I just received, I might a little slower.


	17. Koga vs Koga

**Breaking the Habit Formally Kagome's Friends  
Chapter 17:  
Koga vs Koga**

"Damn that mutt face!" Koga yelled, not caring is his pack heard or not. He had gathered several wolf tribes for this upcoing battle. And he had a large number of them. Ever since he learned tha Kagome had become a half demon, he was pissed off. He figured Inuyasha had that to Kagome so he Koga qouldn't go after her, and Kagome had let him for some reason. He refuse to mate with a half demon. He wanted to mate with Kagome when she was a full human. He never truly loved Kagome, he just wanted to piss Inuyasha off, and use Kagome to make himself more powerful. But he couldn't stand any half demons. Inuyasha was unbearbly hard for him to not try and truly kill. So he would of never allowed Kagome to become pregnant, he would leave that for Ayume. That was Koga's origional plan though, he realised that Kagome would never allow him to have two mates. He did plan on making sure that Inuyasha wouldn't of survived past Naraku, and then he could do anything he would of needed to, but since Kagome's transformation, that was out of the question, and her and Inuyasha had to die.

He continued on, pressing on towards Kagome, and Inuyasha. He figured that he can distract Miroku, Sango, and possibly Inuyasha while he went to attack Kagome alone. Koga planned it so he can take on Kagome one one, all he had to do is time it perfectly. Which would be difficult considdering Inuyasha's sense of smell, and possibly Kaogme's. He knows the monk can sense a demonic presence. But Koga figures that the bigest problem will likely be Kagome's ability to sence jewel shards.

Koga knew that he would never be able to take on Inuyasha and Kagome together, he figured that Inuyasha has trained Kagome in fighting techniques by now. Koga knows that some of it would be weapon training, remembering that sheild that Kagome had used to defend herself. He figures that Kagome also has some sort of sword.

"Koga," Ginta stated, "Someones coming".

"I know," Koga answered.

"He has your exact scent," Ginta stated.

"What!" Koga yelled, "How the hell is that possible?"

"Don't know," Ginta answered, "It just is, I'm sure of it".

That person came in the same exact fashion that Koga always does. He stopped right in front of Koga, and had looked exactly the same. He was smirking at Koga.

"Who are you?" Koga snarled.

He just stood there, looked into Koga's eyes, and laughed, "I'm the person who will kill you".

"Really," Koga back, "How about you show your true identity, back off, and leave. I have better thigns to do".

They both made their way into their fighting stances, and prepared for battle. Koga's men moved around Koga's copycat, and prepared to take a cheap shot if they could, for they had all of thier weapons drawn. They also waited for Koga's orders, if he decided to not bother with him, either way they knew that they would attack Koga's copy. If Koga attacked himself, the first skirmish that the copycat losing, they wouild all come in, and make an easy kill. You would have to be great deal stronger than Koga to challenge him.

"Take him out," Koga ordered. And all of his men attacked, they came in, and tried to outnumber, and overpower him. They did expect some of them to die, as he attacked by himself. He killed off numerous with ease, and the wolf demons kept on attacking. Numerous died before Koga realized that his minions were all about to die, he prepared himself for rthe right moment to strike. He didn't have to wait long, his copycat had his back turnned to Koga for while, somehow. Koga leaped right at him, went in to kick him right into the back. It was a text book cheap shot from someone fast, and the copycat turns around, mangaes to block the attack, gets a good shot into the stomach, and a second punch sends him flying away from the battle. The copycat returned to killing of his minions, which were getting scared, and some started to run. After they started to run, thier numbers being almost depleated, the copycat quickly dispatched the ones who fought, and then hunted down the majority who ran.

"Shit," Koga mumbled, as he tried to get up. He suffered a couple wounds on the landing, and for it, he had to put most of weight on one leg, and hope that a minion killed him. Koga stumbled painfully toward where the battle was, plans to attack Kagome, and Inuyasha were definitely postponed, to few definitely remained, and injuries had to fully heal. Koga would have to come up with a new plan. To add to Koga's injuries, some dirt got shoved up his nose, and it bothered him to no end, and it caused to, as a result of it bothering so much to loss of his sense of smell. And even more, something had jammed into his eyes. Koga could see, just not that well.

Koga kept stumbling forward, who knows how he managed to not fall. He kept moving, until he heard him,Koga didn't know who it was, just that he was there. "Hakaku, Ginta, is that you?". Unfortunately for Koga, there was no answer. He just kept moving towards Koga. Koga figured out who it was, and tried to defend himself. He way to slow, his copycat kicked him, and Koga went through a tree. Koga landed with on huge thump, and tumbled over, and over, hitting yet another tree. Koga wasn't about to get up from this one. Both of Koga's legs were broken, and the pain he felt was completely unbearable. All he could do was limit the pain. His copycat cme in for one last attack, and finished Koga off.

(A/N): I changed the name of the story, I hated the one had previously. I hadn't changed it when I made the massive changes in the plot. I'm just that bad with names. Sorry for the time delay, to much writers block.


	18. Final

(A/N): I changed my name from SlummyRedDragon

**Chapter 18**

**Final**

"Yeah," Mrs Higurashi answered, "I think she's our Kagome".

"I'm right here you know," Kagome said, "Don't speak like I'm not here".

"Sorry Kagome," Mrs Higurashi replied, "I think I should leave you two alone".

Mrs Higurashi quickly left, and Inuyasha then proceeded to help Kagome into her bed. Inuyasha carefully climbed into the bed and curled up behind her. His hand went around her , and Kagome leaned back into him. And they rested there together, virtually undisturbed. Both exhausted and injured. And neither one wanted to be separated from the other. Not from anything, just wanted to stay in their own little world. Until Souta returned that is. For some reason the first thing he did was go into Kagome's room. And guess what he saw. He then went downstairs.

"Mom!" Souta yelled, which inadvertently woke Kagome and Inuyasha up, "Kagome and Inuyasha are doing naughty things to each other!"

"No their not Souta," Mrs Higurashi answered, "Their both asleep, and are wounded. Inuyasha wouldn't risk making Kagome's injuries worse just to do that? Their going to get a talking to about that though, when their awake. If you haven't already done so".

"Ohh great," Kagome mumbled, "Look at what you did".

"What I did?" Inuyasha questioned, "How bout you? You did nothing to stop me, not one word, not one movement? You actually leaned back into me as well. We are both responsible for that".

"What?..." Kagome was about to try and make a reply to that. If only Inuyasha didn't kiss her and she would of. Kagome couldn't refuse the kiss either, nor did she want to. Especially over a rather meaningless argument. Their lips separated, and Inuyasha carefully climbed off the bed, and stretched a little.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said, "I just thought of something".

"About?" Inuyasha asked

"The two who attacked us," Kagome answered, "I wonder how much of them is identical to us".

"Why would that matter?" Inuyasha answered.

"I wonder if the came through the well," Kagome stated.

"Do you think that those two weren't the only ones?" Inuyasha asked.

"I see the possibility," Kagome answered, "We should check it out?"

"Correction, I will check it out," Inuyasha replied, "Your injuries won't allow you to make it to the village let alone fight".

"But...," Kagome stuttered, "You did when you were this badly injured".

"Stop being so stubborn," Inuyasha demanded, "We are in your era right now, not mine. Yours is a great deal safer. My era has a constant threat of death, sometimes you have to push yourself that hard there. Do you have to push yourself that hard here?"

"Well no," Kagome answered, "But..."

"But what," Inuyasha answered, "If they are fighting, we already got rid of our copies, we would outnumber them and pick them off one by one. I can handle it, I don't want to see you hurt worse when it isn't necessary".

"Alright then, go help them," Kagome answered, "Just come back here afterwards".

"Alright," Inuyasha stated, "I'll be back as soon as I can".

"Inuyasha, wait for a moment," Kagome quickly said before Inuyasha left.

"Yeah," Inuyasha replied, "What is it?"

"That's copy's Kamigawa," Kagome stated, "Take it, it couldn't hurt".

"Sure," Inuyasha replied, "See you later"

"See ya".

Inuyasha quickly and quietly left through Kagome's window, and went straight for the well. Without hesitation, went through and straight towards Keade's village. He quickly noticed that they were there, and he noticed there were doubles of scents. He quickened his pace, and tied the Kamigawa into his Kimono where he could easily access it, but remain hidden. He made it to the village, and he put all his energy into his legs and leaped high into the air. Which served him a good service, he seen the battle lines. He easily noticed the differences, and they knew he was coming. Normally he would of drawn the Tetseiga and attacked, but decided on something riskier. After all no defences were thrown up.

"Done with that Inuyasha".

"...Yeah..."

"Where's our Kagome?"

"... She's still having her fun".

"Ohh really, we have taken so many of them that it hasn't been much fun anymore. But I must say, this group is a great deal more powerful than them."

"Really, I haven't noticed".

That little conversation continued as Inuyasha took a look a the situation. He noticed the copies were all at least half-demons. He also noticed that his friends and Sesshoumaru. All were tired and slightly injured, in bad condition. Only Kikyo had been destroyed. For the situation he was in, it was quite lucky there was no visible reaction by Inuyasha. He then noticed that he was a couple steps behind the copies of his friends. Inuyasha proceeded to unsheathe the Tetseiga, he risked giving a wink to Sesshoumaru. Got away with the copies not seeing. Whether Sesshoumaru seen was questionable though.

"How about we finish this?"

"Yeah, let's get this over with this"

"Wind Scar".

The copies of Koga and Sesshoumaru were on Inuyasha's left, and on his right, the copies of Kikyo, Miroku, and Sango. The copies were completely caught by surprise by it. The wind scar didn't go straight as they thought, they would still be annoyed if it did. To bad it was the wrong Inuyasha. The wing scar went to Inuyasha right. None avoided, none were able to block. Only Koga and Sesshoumaru's copies remained. Sesshoumaru held off his copy as Koga tried to avenge his allies deaths. He made a good hit on Inuyasha to.

"A great deal faster than the real Koga," Inuyasha stated, "Might make this a little more difficult".

"Ha," Koga laughed, "You have no chance".

"I only need one shot," Inuyasha retorted, his sword changing pink. Inuyasha invoking his powers of purification.

"Five jewel shards," Koga laughed, "Had four but that bitch somehow removed it. She hastened her death as a result. That's the closest anyone has to someone to stopping me. She was damn lucky to pull it off to".

"Feh," Inuyasha replied, Inuyasha charged right at Koga, Koga easily avoided and counter-attacked with his foot. Inuyasha managed to block with the Tetseiga. And something happened, it hurt Koga. Koga stepped back and paused in a moment of pain. Thought not long enough for the Tetseiga to hit him, he jumped back. It became rather obvious that Koga had to knock the wind out of Inuyasha and then not let him back into the fight. Inuyasha had the good defensive weapon, against him. Question is, can Inuyasha strike down Koga?

The others had a different type of fight on their hands. Sesshoumaru's copy easily pushed Sesshoumaru away. Sango managed the throw her Hiraikotsu, it missed that copy, as expected it was only intended to draw be a nuisance to it. Sesshoumaru realized the need to receive that help of Miroku and Sango, threw an annoyance at the copy, an energy blast came from the Toukijin. It was blocked easily, but not before the wind tunnel opened, and caught it in it's path. Though the copy started to keep its footing. Sesshoumaru made his way to Sango and Miroku.

"If that thing breaks free, run!" Sesshoumaru ordered as he prepared to use a rather powerful and obvious attack. Needless to say Miroku and Sango decided to follow it to the best of their duties. Sango had to help Miroku standing. If something didn't happen in the near future, they would both fall of exhaustion.

Inuyasha got himself into a little bit of a predicament. He didn't know when and where Koga would strike. And Koga's speed was unstoppable. The only plan he thought off wasn't available. It was busy holding off Sesshoumaru's copy. He couldn't blindly use the wind scar, or any other techniques. It would only serve to bite him in the ass. Inuyasha had no other option, Koga has to make the first move.

Inuyasha had idea.

One hand, left the hilt of the Tetseiga and slowly changed location.

Koga noticed earlier than Inuyasha hoped for.

Koga kicked the Tetseiga right out of Inuyasha's hand, and Kicked Inuyasha in the head sending him flying. Looks like Koga won. But no follow up, Inuyasha landed, recovered, and seen Koga's copy.

It was decapitated.

The Kamigawa transformed at the last second, and somehow swung at Koga, though Inuyasha didn't try to, but happened anyways. Catching Koga completely off guard.

Inuyasha raced to the Tetseiga, sheathed the Kamigawa, and reclaimed his Tetseiga.

Only Sesshoumaru's copy remained. But Sango, Miroku, and Sesshoumaru were extremely tired, and injured. It was a miracle that they found a method of stalling that copy, let alone keeping it up. Inuyasha cautious moved up to, and beside Miroku and Sango. It was obvious was Sesshoumaru was about to attempt. And Inuyasha planned accordingly. And waited for the moment to move.

It happened Miroku closed the wind tunnel, he couldn't safely hold it. He couldn't sustain it anymore, it cut some of his life holding it as long as he had and knew it. Not that it mattered, he was to tired. Something happened that he didn't expected. Not Sesshoumaru's attack, but someone went and got him out of the way of it. He fell unconscious before he sorted the situation in his head.

Inuyasha waited and looked for the clones location, he knew he evaded Sesshoumaru's dragon strike, but not visible as of yet. So he waited, dragon strike dissipated. Soon enough it did, and they charged right each other. Swords crashed into each other, and they fought for power. The copy managed to get the lower center of gravity and Inuyasha went flying. Sesshoumaru on the last of his tank sent one last energy blast at the copy, the copy. Only to be blocked. Sesshoumaru still managed to stand and look like he was still able to fight though.

It took seconds after landing to recover. Prepared to charge again. The copy was tied up with the potential attack of Sesshoumaru to initiate the charge, and Inuyasha knew. So, he tried to play some silent mind games. Though for not Long, as his knees slowly bent down ready to release a strong leap, and hoping Sesshoumaru had enough energy. And It happened.

The copy fell over dead. The Hiraikotsu stuck in his back. It forgot that Sango was behind him.


	19. Conclusion

**Chapter 19**

**Conclusion**

The battle was over, and Inuyasha was the only remaining participant able to move. None had a real horrible wound. They were all severely fatigued. He decided that Keade needed to be informed of this, and Inuyasha decided to search for her. She couldn't be to far off, not from a battle like this. One quick sniff and a general direction was realised. And he noticed, that she wasn't alone, and stayed in one spot. He immediately towards the village. And found out why, right after the first volley of arrows.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Inuyasha yelled.

"What do you think?" came the reply from a villager.

"Miroku, and Sango are injured," Inuyasha replied, "I came to get her help".

"And how can we tell which Inuyasha you are?" the villager questioned.

"Simple," Inuyasha answered, he didn't explain how. He showed them. He merely raced up into and through their defences. And picked Keade up, and dashed towards the battlefield.

Once they arrived at the battlefield, Keade immediately noticed the differences, and realized that this was the Inuyasha she knew. She then checked over all the casualties, and made a decision.

"Inuyasha bring, Miroku, Sango, and Kilala back to my hut," Keade ordered, and Inuyasha quickly did as told, and she then went and checked on Sesshoumaru. He was in a great deal poorer condition than Miroku and Sango. The only way he survived so long was because of his demon blood. It would be a lengthy recovery, one where he would be vulnerable. Inuyasha wouldn't be able to safely carry him like he did Miroku and Sango. She would have to wait for Inuyasha to return and bring Sesshoumaru to her hut via a cart or something.

"Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru is injured badly," Keade yelled, "Go get a cart so I can get him to my hut".

Inuyasha didn't hesitate, he went and went for the closest cart. He returned soon with one, and her and Inuyasha carefully placing Sesshoumaru on the cart. Inuyasha proceeded to slowly pull the cart up to her hut. By the time she reached the hut, the villagers managed to build up enough courage to enter the village. They realised which Inuyasha it was and moved to help Inuyasha and Keade.

"Inuyasha go find Shippo," Keade ordered, "I'll take care of Sesshoumaru".

"Alright," Inuyasha answered.

"Right where were formed up earlier," a villager said, "We opened fire on them fighting each other. One did escape, the other didn't".

Inuyasha didn't hesitate, he moved as fast as his legs would take him. It was difficult considering that one eye was starting to swell up, from Koga's kick to the head. It didn't stop him though, he still could see clearly through the other eye. Once he got there he noticed where the dead Shippo was, and the alive Shippo was close, in hiding. Other than the scent of death in one, they smelled the same. So it gave Inuyasha option, he went had picked up the dead Shippo, shook him so some of his toys were on the ground, and it was obvious which Shippo it was. Inuyasha ignored Shippo and decided to return to Keade's hut. After all, the dead Shippo was the copy. When he made his way there, Keade took a look at the eye, and acted accordingly.

"Don't worry about the bodies," Keade stated, "We'll dispose of them properly".

"Alright," Inuyasha answered, "I should return back to Kagome, she's probably worried sick about me. I'm also a worried about her wound".

"How bad is it?" Keade asked.

"Remember what Sesshoumaru did to me a little over a year ago?" Inuyasha asked.

"We'll be okay," Keade stated, "She needs you more than we do".

Inuyasha proceeded to head to the well, and he started to get impatient, an it turned into a good run. After that battle, and everything else, he was exhausted. And he found the energy to run the majority of the way there. Through the well and to the shrine. He had to stop before jumping into her room, to get a little rest. Inuyasha should of went through the front door, considering how tired he was. Though he didn't want to incurring anything from his future mother in law. He almost missed jumping up onto the house. The condition of his eye didn't help much either. He struggled to stay up, and eventually managed to do so. He moved into Kagome's room and found her right there in her bed, asleep. Which surprised Inuyasha to an extent. He thought she would stay awake the entire time worried. And that stunt jumping up into her room didn't help either.

"Why were you making such a noise there?" Mrs Higurashi asked.

"I missed jumping up here," Inuyasha answered, facing her.

"What happened?" She questioned.

"I went back to the feudal era for a moment," Inuyasha answered, "I entered a battle while I was there".

"Alright," Mrs Higurashi answered, "At least you didn't wake her up". And with that, she left the room.

Inuyasha sat down where normally sits down and fell asleep.

With his Kagome.

(A/N): Finished! Finally! Expect a new story of mine to pop up in the next two or three weeks.


End file.
